


You came crashing down, I couldn't stay away.

by SassySteter (Sterekismyotp)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 3, Eventual Stiles/Tony, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season 5 Divergence, Slow Burn, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Tony Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no sexy times with Malia I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/pseuds/SassySteter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had been lying on the hood of his jeep for hours, hiding in his secret spot deep into the heart of the preserve, finally managing to grasp a rare moment of peace, when he saw it fall.</p><p>The loud crash made him leap into action, sliding off his jeep to duck while rocks and debris pelted his poor jeep that had done nothing to deserve the damage it was receiving while shielding him from harm.</p><p>Once the rain of debris finally ceased, Stiles slowly rose to his feet, grabbing his baseball bat from the back seat of his jeep, before walking towards the wreckage of whatever it was that landed.</p><p>He hoped to hell it wasn’t an alien. Stiles had enough on his plate with Werewolves and Werecoyotes. He didn’t need Aliens like the ones in New York, moving onto his territory.</p><p>What he did find had his jaw dropping and the grip on his bat loosening.</p><p>Lying in the middle go the mini crater created by the impact was Ironman himself. The suit was in rough shape, granted. But it was definitely the Iron Man suit, and assuming the suit hadn’t flown itself, he could only assume that the suit contained none other than Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to happen! After I tried to search for Tony/Stiles as a ship and couldn't find anything(There are some as Brotp or family fics but no romance) I decided I needed to Sail this ship!!. This chapter is currently Unbetad. I plan on alternating between this chapter and my Steter fic after Hal-con(Halloween). Though expect another chapter or two possibly of this fic before then since this is a slow burn fic and I can work on it at work without risk of getting into trouble lol.
> 
> The title is only tentative right now! Also Tony is a tiny bit ooc in this Chapter but please keep in mind the man is concussed

 Stiles had been lying on the hood of his jeep for hours, hiding in his secret spot deep into the heart of the preserve, finally managing to grasp a rare moment of peace, when he saw it fall.

The loud crash made him leap into action, sliding off his jeep to duck while rocks and debris pelted his poor jeep that had done nothing to deserve the damage it was receiving while shielding him from harm.

Once the rain of debris finally ceased, Stiles slowly rose to his feet, grabbing his baseball bat from the back seat of his jeep, before walking towards the wreckage of whatever it was that landed.

He hoped to hell it wasn’t an alien. Stiles had enough on his plate with Werewolves and Werecoyotes. He didn’t need Aliens like the ones in New York, moving onto his territory.

What he did find had his jaw dropping and the grip on his bat loosening.

Lying in the middle go the mini crater created by the impact was Ironman himself. The suit was in rough shape, granted. But it was definitely the Iron Man suit, and assuming the suit hadn’t flown itself, he could only assume that the suit contained none other than Tony Stark.

Cursing to himself, he stumbled into the crater as fast as he could without face planting. His hands hovered over the suit before quickly touching it, making sure the suit wasn’t running so hot it could burn him. When he was comfortable knowing the suit wouldn’t, he started trying to get the thing off of the man trapped inside.

Twenty minutes of struggling and grunting and cursing left him with only the helmet removed, confirming that it was indeed an unconscious Tony Stark inside the suit.

He felt for a pulse and shifted his hand over the man’s mouth, feeling the gust as Tony Stark breathed shallowly. Stiles sighed with relief. At least he wasn’t stuck with a billionaire’s corpse on his hands.

He stood over him for a moment, contemplating what to do, knowing that if the man had landed in this condition, there had to be a reason, one that could be on their way to this very position right now.

If it had been Derek, he would have just punched him until he woke up, but Tony Stark was just as human as Stiles. Smarter, yes, but still the same.

Leaning over, he whispered lightly, gently tapping the billionaire’s face. “Mr. Stark?”

After no response, he tried a few more times before finally sighing and putting much more force in his swing as he yelled. “TONY!”

He flailed, falling backwards, barely avoiding a fist in his face as said billionaire gasped, shooting up into a sitting position.

Tony bit out a curse, trying to suck in a breath and not succeeding, his arms flailing, trying to hold onto something and failing.

Being a veteran of them, himself, it took no time for Stiles to realize the man was clearly having a panic attack.

When it looked like the billionaire was only working himself up instead of calming down, Stiles did what he did best and started to talk, hoping the distraction would help. “Easy there, Stark. You had a pretty rough landing. Lucky you’re loaded too since the ricochet did some major damage to my jeep. That thing is my baby man. So not cool. I don’t know what happened but you landed in Beacon Hills. Smack dab in the middle of the preserve. If you were looking to disappear, you definitely succeeded. Was anyone following you? I kind of need to know in case we need to get you out of here. I’m not really in any shape to defend you from anything that my bat can’t fend off and your suit is a wreck man.”

Tony finally glared at him at the mention of his suit, still panting but obviously coming down as he bit out. “My suit is not a Wreck kid.”

Stiles scoffed. “I’m sure it wasn’t before but it sure is now. It’s tough though, I’ll give you that. I was at it for twenty minutes trying to get it off you to see if you were alive and only managed to get the helmet off. Now can you take it off so we can get you out of here and tended before whatever big bad caused this damage shows up looking for you?”

Tony rolled his eyes before wincing in pain. “Pretty sure they think I died in the ocean. I’d like to keep it that way if possible.”

The billionaire groaned, clumsily rising to a sitting position, batting Stile's hands as he moved to help him. "I shouldn’t have been followed. The incident should be all over the news soon enough but just in case, definitely a good idea to get out of here."

Stiles helped Tony to his feet as the older man tried valiantly to hide the fact that he was obviously in pain.

 They made their way as quickly as possibly out of the small crater and to the Jeep

 The billionaire took one look at the jeep and stopped in his tracks, brow raised.

   
Stiles gave the man a stern look. "Say one bad thing about my baby and I'm leaving your ass in the middle of the preserve. Good luck finding your way back to civilization with a suit that doesn’t work."

Tony raised his hands up in surrender, trying to look chastened but failing. "Wasn't going to say a word."

 Stiles scoffed lightly. "I can see the judgment behind your eyes man. She was the last thing my mom left me before she died and has gotten me out of many a jam."

 Tony shrugged. "Doesn’t matter whose jeep it used to be, it’s still beat to death. What in the world have you been doing with it anyway?"

 Stiles paused, looking slightly nervous before scoffing. "Like you haven’t totaled a car or two."

 Tony laughed as he started to remove his Armor, gently placing it into the back of Stiles Jeep. "You know, I think you’re the first person I've ever met who hasn’t either stared awestruck or tried to bend over backwards to cater to me. I find it oddly refreshing."

 Stiles shrugged, picking at an invisible piece of lint on his shirt, trying to hide the blush. "I’ve been dealing with so much weird crap in my life lately; Iron man crash landing in my territory is probably the most normal thing to happen to me."

 Tony raised a brow, wordlessly asking for more information but Stiles evaded, moving around to the driver’s side and hopping into his jeep.

The billionaire gingerly sat himself into the passenger seat, trying to bite back a groan.

Stiles eyed him, worried. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital."

 

Tony shook his head and winced at the moment. "No hospitals, dead remember?"

Stiles scoffed. "You will be if you don't get checked out."

 Tony glared and Stiles raised his hands up in surrender before starting up the jeep. "Alright, no hospital. But I know someone who can be trusted and is medically trained to look you over if you'll let her. She's trustworthy, I promise you that. The woman would help hide bodies if it was to keep us safe."

 Tony tried to argue but Stiles had his phone in hand and dialing before he could utter a sentence. "Hey Melissa, listen are you away from prying ears?"

 Stiles waited for a moment and then replied once more. "I fell onto someone needing medical help but he can't go to the hospital for reasons that will be obvious when you see them. Can you meet me at home, dad is at work and Scott should be training with Liam."

 He grinned at Tony as Melissa voiced her agreement. "Great, I should be arriving in about twenty minutes, see you then."

 Stiles turned to face a glowering Tony and shrugged, not swayed one bit. "I'm not dealing with having a dead billionaire on my hands. My dad is the sheriff and that would be the last thing he needs with elections coming up."

 Tony scoffed. "You're the sheriff’s kid and taking me to the house where the sheriff lives... To hide me..."

 Stiles snorted eyes on the road. "My dad works all the time and is way too busy to even notice I’m stashing someone in my room, trust me. It took him a few months to even realize there was someone sneaking into my bed every night."

 Tony raised a brow. "Am I going to have to worry about a peep show kid?"

 Stiles lips quirked wryly. "Nah, we broke it off recently. It never should have happened honestly, neither of us was ready for it. We were kind of pushed into a pretty bad situation and both needed comfort. We both realized it wasn’t the best basis for a relationship. Well at least I think she realized it. I still randomly wake up with her in my bed."

 Tony barked out a laugh and bit it back, looking surprised that the noise had come out of him.

 Stiles lips quirked lightly, amused but kept his eyes on the road and kept driving.

 They pulled into a small but quaint two story home, a small compact car and a curly haired woman in scrubs waiting for them.

 Stiles quickly turned the jeep off and got out of the car rushing to Tony's side just as he was getting out of the vehicle.

 Tony grumbled trying to push the teen away but Stiles wouldn’t hear of it, helping the man to his feet.

 Tony refused to admit that he could barely stand on his own two legs.

 Melissa took one look at Tony and her eyes bugged out. "You're supposed to be dead. It's all over the news."

 Tony huffed. "I get that a lot.”

Stiles gently pushed tony forward, waving Melissa to get the door. “We can talk more once we are inside. Mrs. Anders likes to gossip.”

Tony was quickly ushered into the house by Stiles and the Nurse who quickly sat him down at the table as Stiles locked the door and closed the curtains before walking away calling behind him. "I’m going to lockdown the house."

Melissa scoffed. "Do you really think you need to?”

Stiles could be heard from a distance yelling. "I Wouldn’t put it past any of the... gang...to try to sneak into the house."

 Melissa Scoffed as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves and then shrugged at Tony's questioning gaze. "It's best not to ask, trust me, and before you ask, no he's not insane. Maybe a tiny bit of PTSD, but otherwise as sane as a hyperactive teenager with ADHD and a extremely high IQ can be."

Tony winced as she pressed at the fairly sized bump on his head. "I highly doubt your estimation of his intellect."

Stiles walked in and snorted. "I was tested; all the teachers at school say I am a complete waste of talent. I tend to get bored easily. I once turned in a paper on the history of circumcision for economics class. My teacher was livid."

 Melissa rolled her eyes and Tony let out another bark of laughter. "My dad got called into the dean’s office once because I had loaded the whole schools computers to sing the national anthem in fart sounds, not my proudest moment."

 Stiles lips quirked up reluctantly and then he burst into a full belly chuckle.

 Melissa smiled, looking to Tony thankfully before addressing Stiles. "That's the first time I've seen you laugh in a long time, it’s nice to see Stiles."

 Stiles smile disappeared slowly as he shrugged. "Well not many reasons to smile lately."

He motioned towards Tony with his chin. "You should get him checked out before anyone notices that you're here."

 Melissa took her time, checking Tony’s eyes with a flashlight and palpating a few bruised places, making him take his shirt off to check for any more cuts and nicks, the suit had managed to save him from most damages but he had a few bruises that would smart.

 Stiles tried not to stare at the man’s body that was much more muscled than the suits he wore on TV hinted at. He looked away with a blush when Tony caught him staring and raised a brow.

 Melissa finally removed her gloves and rose to her feet. "Well Mr. Stark. We treated the most of your scrapes and bruises. Stiles has a good salve that will help with those. I haven’t completely ruled out a concussion so Stiles will have to wake you up every two hours to ask you a list of questions, don't cut his head off please."

 Stiles squawked. "You mean I have to wake him up every two hours?"

 Melissa glared at the boy. "You're the one who found him; you make sure he doesn’t die of brain hemorrhaging."

 Tony snorted. "Why do I feel like a stray puppy all of a sudden?"

 Melissa patted his cheek gently. "You're Stiles puppy now, I’ve checked you out and you don't require emergency care, now it's his job to make sure you don't die overnight and keep you fed and watered."

 With that parting shot she rose to her feet, grabbing her medical bag and exiting the door with a soft click.

 Stiles shuffled nervously before speaking. "I’ll go put my jeep in the garage. Your suit will be safe in there and once we know you're safely concussion free we can get started on getting that suit fixed and figure out how to get you back to where you need to be."

 Tony sat in silence as Stiles excited the house, temple throbbing and feeling a little out of control. The boy had been the only thing anchoring him and distracting him enough not to think about the events leading him here.

 He was still sitting in the unlit kitchen, fighting back dark thoughts when Stiles returned, flipping the switch on, causing Tony to flinch at the throb it caused at his temple.

 Stiles noticed and winced himself. "Sorry. I forgot the light may hurt. I figured you might be hungry. I can make us something to eat. Probably not as fancy as your used to be I'm a decent cook."

 Tony shrugged. "When I’m home I don't eat nearly as fancy as you think I do kid. I'm not picky, I'm sure whatever you feed me will be good. I’m partial to sandwiches."

Stiles chuckled. "I have the fixings for a BLT, just don't tell my dad I'm hiding Bacon under his nose. He has to watch his cholesterol."

 Tony made a motion of zipping his mouth and Stiles chuckled heading for the fridge and getting stuff ready. "I’ll get the deep fryer going and make us some Curly fries to go with it. You prefer ketchup or are you one of those sacrilegious types that prefer mayo with their fries?"

Tony shook his head. "If their spiced I prefer them just as they are."

 Stiles paused for a moment before changing his course to fist bump Tony. "Iron Man knows how to enjoy Curly fries properly, Respect man."

 Tony found himself chuckling again, oddly at ease with the kid. Normally people made him on edge, ready to quip and talk around people so they couldn’t see how much he was really hurting. It was a crutch that he couldn’t let go, even with Pepper. This kid seemed to get that and somehow it allowed him to relax. Not completely, but much more than he had with anyone else, though frankly it could be the concussion."

 In no time they were both sitting down sipping on a Coke and eating curly fries and BLT sandwiches. Once they were done Stiles ushered him upstairs, getting him a pair of sweats and an old Police academy t-shirt from his father’s room.

 Tony used the bathroom to put some of the salve onto his bruises and get changed before following Stiles into his bedroom and looking around, The room itself looked like a typical teenagers room except for the large see through crime board set against the wall with a few photos and red lines pointing from one thing to another.

 Stiles noticed where his gaze landed and shrugged. "There’s been a lot going on in town, keeping stuff on the board helps me make sense of it to see the whole picture. I may or may not sneak into my dad’s case files."

 Tony nodded, impressed as he looked at Stiles work. The kid has a knack for puzzles.

Stiles pointed to the bed. "You can take the bed and Ill nap on my chair between waking you up to check on you. We can look up what the news is saying about you first if you want."

 Tony nodded and they quickly googled some news footage of the mansion blowing up and Peppers grief stricken face as she was pulled away from the wreckage.

 The last image was enough for him and he gently closed Stiles laptop and crawled into the teenager’s bed, deciding on trying to get his two hours of sleep before his first wake up call. "Don't shake me to wake me up, just talk to me, I sometimes swing when someone wakes me up."

 Stiles nodded his understanding. "I gave my dad a black eye once when he woke me from a night terror; I get it, just get your two hours of sleep. It won’t last nearly as long as you think it will."

 Tony was sure that it would take him forever to fall asleep with someone watching him but surprisingly he felt sleep suck him in.

 His dreams started out as memories of his childhood, happy memories, forwarding to more recent happy moments, a date with pepper, spending time with Banner in the lab, a joke that Cap didn’t get.

 As suddenly as the calm came, it disappeared as the world exploded around him leaving him floating in space, the alien crafts surrounding him as he slowly started to fall, his body burning as he fell, screams ripped from his throat.

 He only came to when he felt a body wrap tightly around him. He thrashed, panicking but the voice managed to break through his terror, murmuring that it was ok, he was safe, and everything was fine.

 He looked to his side to find the boy wrapped around him, his first random though being he was surprised that Stiles was actually a bit taller than him.

 Stiles shrugged loosening his grip and finally letting go. "My dad’s done this to me a few times to help me out of a night terror. Another thing that I find helps is to count your fingers. In dreams you have extra fingers. Look at your hands and count."

 Tony looked at his hands counting his fingers. "1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10"

 Stiles smiled. "See? You’re awake and you’re safe."

 Tony nodded, letting his head fall back on the pillow, wiping at the sweat on his brow and finally feeling his breath even out.

 Stiles didn’t budge from his spot, silent for a moment before speaking. "Uh, the chairs not very comfortable, mind if I just nap next to you?"

 Tony shrugged finally finding his voice. "Sure, it's your bed anyway."

 They both made themselves comfortable and managed to fall into a deep dreamless sleep, which was rudely interrupted by a loud snarl from the foot of the bed two hours later. "What the hell is going on here?"

 Tony opened his eyes to notice he was wrapped around Stiles like he usually did with Pepper, the boy only now blinking awake to stare back at him, just as surprised as he was with the position they were in."

 Stiles looked to the foot of the bed and flailed falling off the bed with a loud thud at the sight of an angry wolfed out Malia.

 He quickly regained his footing and flailed his arms as he faced the girl. "Malia, this is not what it looks like!"

 Malia snarled her face fangs snapping towards tony. "It looks like you weren’t that long in finding someone to share your bed with. I didn’t know you were into people your dad’s age Stiles."

 Tony raised a brow. "You didn't tell me your ex girlfriend that liked to crawl into your bed at night was a werewolf."

 Stiles flailed, turning his gaze to Tony. "You know about werewolves?"

 Tony scoffed. "Please Stiles, I'm Tony Stark. Cap swore up and down that he thought he saw a werewolf back in the war and that he thought the super soldier serum was based off their DNA. I set out to prove him wrong but ended up proving him right."

 Stiles gaped at Tony. "The super soldier serum was derived from werewolf DNA? No way!"

Malia looked between the two, shifting back to her human form but still scowling. "Who is he Stiles and why is he in your bed? I don't recognize his scent at all."

 Tony’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You seriously don't recognize me? Was she raised by wolves?"

 Malia stared back at him distrustfully. "Coyotes, actually."

 Tony let out a small. "Ah."

 Stiles sighed. "Remember me talking about the avengers? Tony is Iron Man."

 Malia nodded, acknowledging she remembered but didn’t look impressed. "He's just a human. He doesn’t look that impressive to me. Why is he in your bed?"

 Stiles shook his head. "He crash landed and possibly has a concussion. I have to wake him up every two hours to make sure that he doesn’t get a brain hemorrhage and die. Since your here you can help."

 Malia was Silent for a moment before finally nodding. "Alright but I get to sleep on the bed too. He's impeding the pack scent."

 Stiles eyed Tony who shrugged. "Not my first time in a bed full of people. Platonically though, that is a first. Keep on your end of the bed jailbaits."

 Stiles chuckled and Malia scoffed wrapping herself around stiles possessively as he lay down. "As if I would be interested in someone like you, you’re past your prime. I want someone cunning, fit and in his prime and can protect his mate and cubs."

 Tony nodded sagely. "I can see why you and Stiles aren't together anymore."

 Stiles turned gently smacking Tony's arm with a loud. "Hey!"

 His lips went tight for a moment trying to fight back laughter and then it burst out of him, a loud and uncontrolled deep belly laugh that had Malia looking at Stiles in confusion. "I've never seen you laugh before. That comment made you happy?"

 Stiles wiped the tears from his eyes trying to find his words. "I don't even know why I found that funny. Maybe because he doesn’t treat me with kid gloves like everyone else has since the Nogitsune. It's probably why you and I dated when we really shouldn’t have."

 Malia looked hurt for a moment but then shrugged and nodded. "I understand why you think we shouldn’t be together, but I still don't get why you won't let me sleep in bed with you. Pack helps each other when they're in pain. You have nightmares and they aren’t nearly as bad when I'm sleeping with you."

 Stiles shrugged. "I need to learn to deal with them by myself. Now be quiet and go to sleep. Two hours will come soon enough."

 Everyone settled in, slightly uncomfortably due to them trying to fit three people on one queen size bed but they all finally managed to fall into a dreamless sleep, free of nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night went by rather easily with Stiles and Malia taking turns waking Tony up. Tony surprisingly kept his grumbling to a minimum, biting out the answers every two hours before going back to sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> It must have been the lack of sleep that caused them not to notice the Sherriff come home and check on them.
> 
>  
> 
> The cocking of the gun on the other hand had all of them waking up, Stiles flailing causing the other two to untangle their limbs that had somehow ended up intertwined with the teen in their sleep, Tony falling off the bed with a muffled "Oomph!"
> 
>  
> 
> Malia used to Stiles flailing managed to keep her balance and stay on the bed.
> 
>  
> 
> Sheriff Stilinski had the gun pointed in the vicinity of where Tony had fallen, face brooking no nonsense as he bit out. "Why is there a grown man in bed with my Teenage son and his ex girlfriend?"
> 
>  
> 
> Tony groaned using the edge of the bed to help himself up to look at the sheriff and the gun pointed at him. "You know I'm really tired of being woken up so abruptly. Can't an injured man get some shuteye?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I got this chapter done so fast. I hope you all enjoy it! Once again thank you to all my lovely cheerleaders and my BETA Gtavare .
> 
> This Chapter is UNBETAD because im too impatient to wait for it to be corrected to share.

The night went by rather easily with Stiles and Malia taking turns waking Tony up. Tony surprisingly kept his grumbling to a minimum, biting out the answers every two hours before going back to sleep.

 

It must have been the lack of sleep that caused them not to notice the Sherriff come home and check on them.

 

The cocking of the gun on the other hand had all of them waking up, Stiles flailing causing the other two to untangle their limbs that had somehow ended up intertwined with the teen in their sleep, Tony falling off the bed with a muffled "Oomph!"

 

Malia used to Stiles flailing managed to keep her balance and stay on the bed.

 

Sheriff Stilinski had the gun pointed in the vicinity of where Tony had fallen, face brooking no nonsense as he bit out. "Why is there a grown man in bed with my Teenage son and his ex girlfriend?"

 

Tony groaned using the edge of the bed to help himself up to look at the sheriff and the gun pointed at him. "You know I'm really tired of being woken up so abruptly. Can't an injured man get some shuteye?"

 

Stilinski took one look at Tony and put the safety back on his gun and holstered it. "You're supposed to be dead. It's all over the news."

 

Tony grunted sitting himself on the edge of the bed and rubbing his bruised side. "I get that a lot actually."

 

Stiles sat up, wincing at his father’s glare. "He crash landed in the preserve and I brought him home to hide him and help him out. Melissa checked him over and told us to wake him every two hours to make sure he didn’t have a concussion."

 

Sheriff Stilinski looked to the ceiling as if for answers as he muttered a few curses before looking square at his son. "And why didn’t you call me or bring him to the hospital?"

 

Stiles pointed to Tony. "It's Tony Stark! He's supposed to be dead. I wasn’t going to get attention called to him by bringing him to the hospital or calling in the cavalry. Besides he asked me not to. I was just going to keep him hidden for a bit while we fix up his suit so he can go save the day."

 

Tony snorted. "Way to place the blame all on me kid. Though to be fair I did shoot down your offer to bring me to the hospital."

 

Stiles scoffed. "Of course I’m going to put all the blame on you. You're a billionaire, you can bail yourself out of jail. He's my dad. I’ll be lucky if I’m not grounded till I'm out of college."

 

Tony smirked. "I could buy your college with a few hours of work, I'm that loaded."

 

Sheriff groaned. "Oh god he's just as snarky as Stiles. What did I do to deserve this."

 

Tony smirked. "Must have done some huge deed in another lifetime, Sherriff, since you have a billionaire seeking asylum in your home. I can compensate you when everything is done."

 

Stilinski raised a brow. "Refuge in my sons bed?"

 

Tony shrugged. "It was completely platonic and I had nothing to do with it."

 

Stiles groaned. "Dad just please let him hide out here till we can get him back in the game and he's not at risk of getting killed without a suit? Besides, We have hospital bills to pay off remember?"

 

The sheriff sighed deeply. "Alright, but He sleeps in the spare bedroom and you need to clean it out."

 

Stiles pumped his fist in the air not even deterred by the idea of having to go through the cluttered mess that was the spare bedroom."

 

Tony just rolled his eyes trying to hide the smile at the kid’s enthusiasm and wondered at how he once again felt like a puppy in this situation.

 

Stiles got to his feet and rubbed his palms together. "What say I get breakfast started for all of us, it’ll be an excuse to use the rest of the bacon. Dad you only get one slice."

 

Sheriff Stilinski grumbled, following his son out of the bedroom, arguing that if he was harboring someone he better get more than a slice of bacon.

 

Tony was left alone with Malia who just met his stare blandly before following after the Sheriff and Stiles.

 

Tony waited a moment before following suit and making his way downstairs.

 

They sat at the table, the Sheriff and Stiles controlling the majority of the conversation. Tony watched, not used to these kinds of family meals, even though he secretly always wanted them.

 

Malia was awkwardly charming, as could be expected from someone who spend most of her childhood as a coyote, as they explained to him during the meal and Stiles was smart as a whip and chatty, hiding his emotions with snark and banter, skirting questions that he didn’t want to answer while going on long tangents on subjects that interested him.

 

He had just served everyone and sat down to eat from his own plate when his phone started to ring.

 

Fishing his phone out of his pocket his gaze met his dads and Tony’s before he spoke. "Scott is coming over with Liam and Lydia for pack bonding."

 

The Sheriff shrugged. "If anyone can keep a secret it’s your pack."

 

Tony cut them off shaking his head. "No, nope, absolutely not. I can't have word getting out that I'm still alive. It's enough that four people know, more people in the know raises the risk of discovery."

 

Stiles opened his mouth as if to argue and then sighed. "Yeah, you're right, but we need to find a better place to hide you then since Scott likes to randomly show up here.

 

They all looked thoughtful for a moment before Malia chimed in. "What about Derek's old loft. No one uses it anymore and you have the only key."

 

Stiles face lit up and he nodded. "It has more than enough space for you to work on the suit and that couch is extremely comfortable to sleep on. Many of us have passed out on it."

 

The sheriff nodded his agreement. "The noise he'd be making while working won’t be noticed in the industrial park, unlike here."

 

Stiles grabbed his keys. "I can get you settled in there and get some food and be your errand boy for whatever you need on the suit. We can start by grabbing anything in the garage that might be of use. We need to get you out of here as soon as possible, before Scott gets here. Dad spray the house with that horrible scented spray from bath and body works I bought. It’ll mask his smell if they come around the house. I've used that method plenty of times. He will complain for weeks about the smell."

 

Tony took the last bite of his toast and followed Stiles into the garage quickly grabbing screwdrivers, wood burning kit, saws, welding equipment that apparently Stiles mother had used, her hobby having been working on her jeep and finally placed the last piece in the back of Stiles jeep sighing. "I need computer parts or cell phones, old processors, chips, whatever I can get my hands on."

 

Stiles twirled his keys around his fingers with a grin. "I got you covered. There’s a whole room filled with old computers as well as confiscated phones at school. Don't tell dad and I’ll get you set up tonight on that front."

 

Tony shook his head, trying not to smile. "I normally don't approve of stealing but this is an emergency."

 

Stiles shrugged. "My dad’s the sheriff so getting caught stealing is not my idea of a good time. But sometimes you have to do what’s necessary to keep people safe."

 

Tony extended his fist, face mock solemn and Stiles beamed as he returned the fist bump before throwing a red hoodie at Tony and heading to the driver’s side. "Put that on and pull your hood up so no one recognizes you and let’s get this show on the road."

 

They drove through Beacon Hills, Tony trying to keep his head down until they arrived at the old warehouse that Stiles had called a loft.

 

Stiles took one look at Tony and shrugged. "Derek had an affinity for dilapidated houses apparently but he did some decent work to this one, it looks better inside."

 

As they were getting stuff into the elevator, Stiles phone rang and the teen groaned before picking it up. "Hey Scott."

 

Tony could just hear the Alphas raised voice over the phone. "Stiles! Why did I see you driving out of Beacon Hills with some guy in a red hoodie? We have a pack meeting in an hour. Are you okay? Who was that?"

 

Stiles inwardly sighed. "It was Tina; you remember the drag queen from Jungle? She needed a drive so I offered. I just dropped her off so I’ll be there in time for the meeting, relax."

 

There was silence on the line for a moment before Scott spoke once more. “Did you just lie to me Stiles? I know your heartbeat is faster than normal but I can tell when you're lying."

 

Stiles eyes met Tony's who shook his with a resolute no. "Listen Scott, It's a personal matter. Just trust that it has nothing to do with the pack and it's not putting us in any danger okay?"

 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when Scott acknowledged Stiles excuse and they disconnected.

 

Stiles was silent as they got everything up and got him settled, only speaking up before he left. "Scott only seems to ever want to talk to me when its pack business. It's taken over his life and I feel like he’s slipping away. I was possessed by a Nogitsune. An evil fox spirit and it used me to kill the love of his life. He's always been my brother but now it's like he's always paranoid about me, worried that I'm going to get possessed again or worried that I'm getting into trouble. He says that it wasn’t my fault, that It was my face but not me, yet when he thinks I’m not looking, I can see him looking at me suspiciously as if he thinks I may be possessed again. For the longest time he was my only friend. I'm petrified that when we graduate this year that we are all going to just drift away from each other."

 

Tony rolled his shoulders, uncomfortable with displays of emotion. "I honestly don't know what advice to give you kid. I'm not in contact with anyone I was friends with back in high school. I just have one piece of advice from me to you. People who make you feel like that, aren't work keeping in your life. No matter how far back you go."

 

Stiles was silent for a moment before he waved his goodbye and left.

 

Tony sighed, rubbing at his face. He liked the kid and it made it hard to be an ass like he was usually was to try to keep people at arm’s length.

 

He finally set to work, getting his suit laid out and first working on the basic armor, welding and fixing any major damage.

 

He didn’t realize how long he was at work until Stiles walked in, laden with bags of groceries that looked like they were about to tip him over.

 

Tony took one look at the boy and put the head piece down and moved forward to grab some of the bags from the boy.

 

Stiles chuckled ruefully. "I wasn’t one hundred percent sure what you like to eat so I may have gone overboard."

 

Tony huffed; feeling some weird emotion in his chest at the fact that someone he wasn’t paying had gone out of their way to help him. It wasn’t something he was used to and he wasn’t sure how to react.

 

They both put the groceries away in companionable silence, both of them grabbing a snack on the way back to the suit. Stiles was munching on some Swedish berries, Tony on some peanut m&m's

 

Tony made his way back to the suit, getting back to work and Stiles moved forward but thankfully not hovering, watching him work, surprisingly in silence for a while before finally speaking up. "Do you need any help?"

 

Tony raised a brow. "Do you know anything about electronics, biomechanics and engineering?"

 

Stiles shrugged. "I’m often bored and researched a lot. I know enough to be able to follow instructions if you want me to assemble or fix stuff and enough to know when something is wrong."

 

The billionaire looked at the teen, brow still raised and patted the floor next to him and the teen quickly sat down.

 

Stiles fumbled as Tony threw him the face plate but quickly recovered and looked at the open circuitry with awe until Tony started to quiz him on the components and pieces which Stiles expertly listed off, only getting two of them wrong, leaving Tony impressed.

 

 

Tony chuckled. "Alright, kid. Here's what you’re going to do. We need to get Jarvis up and running first so I need to concentrate on that. What I want you to do is take the wood burning kit and you’re going to use it to fuse circuitry once you can get me some computer and phone parts."

 

The teen beamed like a kid at Christmas before handing the faceplate back to Tony. "I snagged the computer parts and cell phones in the car. I may need a little help getting it all up here."

 

Tony faked a put upon sigh and stood up. "Lead the way, kid."

 

Stiles scoffed but started to walk. "You know you can call me Stiles right? I just turned eighteen, I'm not a kid."

 

Tony smirked. "You’re not a girl, not yet a woman."

 

The teen shook his head but refused to rise to the bait.

 

With both of them working together they managed to get all the computer and phone parts up in two trips. Tony chuckling all the way. "I think you went a little overboard. I didn’t need ten computers and two bags full of cell phones."

 

Stiles just shrugged. "I wasn’t sure what you'd need so I brought everything I could get my hands on."

 

Once everything was settled upstairs, Tony began to instruct Stiles on what he needed him to do. Surprisingly it didn’t take much time for Tony to feel confident in leaving Stiles to his job while he worked on his side, stopping here and there to answer a question if Stiles had one.

He couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt confident in letting anyone else tinker with his suit and the concussion had nothing to do with this complete lapse in character so he just chose to ignore it.

 

With both of them working on the suit he managed to get the work done a lot faster than even he could have anticipated.

 

When he managed to boot up Jarvis, Stiles laughed, delighted and proceeded to talk to Jarvis, asking him all sorts of questions as he worked, creating a surprisingly enjoyable soundtrack for him to listen to as he worked.

 

They kept working on it for two days, Stiles only sneaking away when the pack called. Most of the time he stayed right at Tony's side, which would have annoyed him normally, but somehow he enjoyed having the teens company.

 

He had just placed the final piece back on the suit and was welding it on when there was a crash and two wolfed out teens came crashing into the loft.

 

Stiles jumped to his feet, stepping between Tony and the two wolves and growled, sounding impressively like a wolf himself. "Really Scott!? You resorted to stalking me?"

 

The teen called Scott shifted back to his human form, not looking remotely quelled. "I was worried Stiles, you've been shifty the last two days and you never keep things from me."

 

Stiles was practically shaking with frustration. "That you know of and that's beside the point Scott, its called boundaries. You say you trust me, that you don't blame me for the whole Nogitsune incident but when I ask you to respect my privacy and trust me, you go behind my back and stalk me. That isn’t trust Scott."

 

Tony piped in. "The kid is right, stalking is twilight creepy."

 

Scott scowled towards Tony before his eyes widened in recognition. "You.. But...Everyone thinks you’re dead!"

 

The billionaire sighed deeply. "I think we've finally acknowledged the fact that no I am not dead, just hiding. Well now that my suit is repaired, I can go back. Thanks to your friend here, whose talent and smarts seems completely wasted on your pack from the sounds of it. Help me get my suit on kid? "

 

Stiles moved forward, ignoring the other two to help him out, needing to connect the pieces together, and the automated process the only thing Tony had not been able to repair without his workshop.

 

Once all the pieces were connected the machine whirred to life, Tony clicked the faceplate on and the eyes glowed a bright white.

 

The iron man looked towards the two wolves before facing Stiles once more, Tony's voice echoing through the speaker. "Thanks for everything kid; If you ever want a job, give me a call. You have promise and I'd hate to see it wasted."

 

Stiles laughed lightly. "How can I call you, I don't have your phone number."

 

After the words left him he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and fished it out only to read a text from tony stating. "No one has the right to make you feel inferior without your consent."

 

The teen huffed. "Did you seriously quote Eleanor Roosevelt?"

 

The machine shrugged and Tony's voice echoed once more. "It's a quote to live by. Consider my offer kid and keep in touch."

 

Stiles saluted and Iron Man walked towards the two wolves that made way to let him pass, speechless.

 

They all followed him out just in time to see Iron Man fly off, breaking the sound barrier in a loud crash and quickly out of sight."

 

Scott and Liam's jaws were still dropped and Stiles felt smug for a moment, hand clasping Scott's shoulder. "Scott my man, you and I are going to have a conversation about personal boundaries and how to respect them.”

 

The conversation they finally had left Stiles feeling like things were looking up, that he finally understood where Stiles was coming from.

 

Yet he was still petrified of any of being left behind. Tony's words about not being in touch with anyone from his high school years, leaving a sore spot with him. He still felt a little like everyone was slipping away from him, like kites being blown away in the wind, while he ran after them trying to catch up.

 

And then the Dread Doctors and Theo came into town and all hell broke loose.

 

"He was going to kill my dad Scott."

 

Stiles stood there, soaked to the bone. He felt helpless and betrayed by his own brother as Scott looked back at him, disbelieving. "Not like this Stiles, We find a better way. If we kill, we are no better than them."

 

Stiles felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. Donovan had tried to kill him; the mark still throbbed on his shoulder from where he had gotten him. The Teen turned Chimera had meant to kill him and then kill his father. Even then Stiles hadn’t meant to kill him. He had been running away, trying to escape.

 

He was climbing up scaffolding when Donovan grabbed a hold of his shirt tugging and in the struggle a pile of rebar had fallen and he had let go only to fall on one, impaling himself.

 

Someone had told Scott about it, He was betting on Theo, and Scott reacted the exact way he thought he would. Scott saw the world in black and white. He did not have the backbone to do what was right to protect his family and pack. He hated to say it but sometimes he understood some of Peter's thought process. He never would have let him kill Scott but he agreed with him that without being willing to do what was necessary to protect his pack, Scott was going to get the whole pack killed in the process, while Stiles had always been there to do what was necessary.

 

This time though, Stiles felt like he had enough of cleaning up after Scott, of fighting so hard to keep his pack alive and well with no recognition for the hell he was going through in doing so.

 

With those dark thought swimming through his mind he slowly walked back home, his jeep having been demolished and towed away. The last remnants of his mother forever gone.

 

When he walked in, making a small puddle in the doorway, he spotted his father sitting at the table, drink in hand and froze in his tracks.

 

His father hadn’t done this since the great werewolf reveal. Their relationship had been rocky but it was starting to mend since they stopped with the lies.

 

This though, this was bad.

 

The sheriff took one look at his son and stood up, swaying lightly before marching forward, finger pointing at Stiles chest, slurring lightly. "What is it with you and dead bodies? They just fall around you Stiles."

 

Stiles flinched as if he had been slapped but his dad continued. "Melissa called me and told me it was an emergency. I arrived there to find a teenager stabbed in the chest, dead on her table and she wanted me to get rid of the body Stiles. I’m the Sheriff of this county. I swore an oath to keep the peace and I have your pack asking me to hide bodies left right and center. I can't keep doing this. If people found out I would lose my job. What would your mother think if she were alive for this shit show Stiles?"

 

He rubbed his face tiredly as if unsure if he was angry or on the verge of tears. “I just don’t even know what to do with you anymore.”

 

Stiles felt something inside of him die at those words, his throat closing up he ran up to his room, locking it behind him before sliding down to the floor, fishing out his phone and clenching at his kneed tightly as he dialed the number he had been texting so often lately.

 

It answered at the second ring, concern clear in his voice. "Stiles, is something wrong?"

 

He tried to get the words out but he couldn’t breathe, the world was spinning and all he could do was clutch his knees and hold on for the ride.

 

A voice slowly pulled him out of it, talking to him, coaching him to breathe, that he was okay.

It felt like an eternity before he was finally able to speak, exhaustion causing him to slump against the door. "Is your offer of a job still on the table?"

 

Tony didn’t even hesitate. "Of course it's still on the table Stiles. How bad it is down there? Do you need extraction? I can commandeer a helicarrier and get you out within a few hours."

 

Stiles huffed softly. "We have dread doctors creating chimeras and killing teens left right and center. I'd say it’s pretty bad. But I’m not in any immediate danger."

 

Tony was silent for a moment before he responded. "I'm assembling the team. We will deal with whatever is attacking your town so it’s over once and for all and then we'll get you extracted, safe and tucked away in a guest room at avengers tower if you still feel you need out once the danger is over. I'll even let you take all the photos you want to post on social media to make all your friends jealous. I know all the perfect hiding spots to get the dirty details."

 

The teen huffed a small laugh, before finally speaking, sounding slightly vulnerable. "I won't change my mind. Just hurry up and come get me please."

 

Tony chuckled lightly. "Start packing kid, I can't wait to show you around New York."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments guys! Please leave a little note to say you've been by and read this and what you thought.
> 
> Also come see me on Tumblr (Sassy Steter) or on Youtube!(Voluptuous Cosplay)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles stayed silent and continued to pack, ignoring his father until he spoke softly. "You're leaving aren't you?"
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles paused in his packing, swallowing tightly. "I can't stay here anymore dad. I just can't. I feel like I'm being dragged down this hole and that I'll never be able to climb out of it. This is my chance to get away from people who treat me like I'm either made of spun glass or I could explode any second."
> 
>  
> 
> The Sheriff was silent for a moment before he sighed deeply. "You're eighteen so I can't stop you and to be honest, with everything going on around here right now, I'd rather you not be here to get swept up by it. But where are you going to go? Do you even have a plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I cant even believe I managed to get this finished before Hal-con.
> 
> There is seven days before Hal-con and I am exhausted and there is still so much to do. Here take this chapter, I'm going to bed lol.
> 
> Once again thank you to all my lovely cheerleaders and my BETA Gtavare .
> 
> This Chapter is UNBETAD because im too impatient to wait for it to be corrected to share.

Stiles was still shoving clothes into bags an hour later when his dad walked in looking sad and slightly sobered up.

 

Stiles stayed silent and continued to pack, ignoring his father until he spoke softly. "You're leaving aren't you?"

 

Stiles paused in his packing, swallowing tightly. "I can't stay here anymore dad. I just can't. I feel like I'm being dragged down this hole and that I'll never be able to climb out of it. This is my chance to get away from people who treat me like I'm either made of spun glass or I could explode any second."

 

The Sheriff was silent for a moment before he sighed deeply. "You're eighteen so I can't stop you and to be honest, with everything going on around here right now, I'd rather you not be here to get swept up by it. But where are you going to go? Do you even have a plan?"

 

Stiles shrugged. "Tony offered me a job and a place to stay after he and his friends have dealt with the dread doctors. He's on his way over right now."

 

His dad blinked at him for a moment. "You just assembled the avengers to get rid of the dread doctors?"

 

Stiles blinked right back, realizing how crazy, what he had said, sounded. "Well, technically I guess I did. Tony offered.  He said he wanted me to take my job offer when my head was clear and that we wouldn’t leave my hometown in danger."

 

The Sherriff looked surprised for a moment and then impressed. "That's actually a lot more responsible than I would have given him credit for."

 

Stiles scoffed. "He hides behind his snark but there's a reason he's a superhero. I think he just uses it as his crutch to keep people away."

 

His dad Smiled softly. "Sounds a lot like you son. I'm proud of you and know you will do great. To be honest I think it's a good idea for you to get away from here. The last thing I want is for the next dead body we find to be yours. At least Stark saw your potential and can get you away from all this weirdness. Just make sure you get your G.E.D. Even if you have a job now, no one will look twice at you without at least a high school diploma. If you’re in a position in the future that you need another job, you don’t want that to be the only thing holding you back. And remember to call your old man every few days, Alright?"

 

Stiles didn’t hesitate to wrap his father into a tight hug with a soft huff. "I'm going to be working for Tony Stark, trust me, I'll be flying you over anytime you have a vacation to come visit your me and I'll teach you how to skype so we can video conference. Who else is going to make sure you're eating properly?"

 

The Sheriff laughed gently, refusing to let tears flow. "You got it, kid. Need any help packing?"

 

The two continued to pack until Stiles phone vibrated and he read the message and looked to his dad. "Their landing at the Lacrosse field in five minutes. Any chance you want to give me a lift?"

 

His dad patted him on the shoulder with a soft smile. "I’ve sobered up but not enough to drive. Tell you what. You can drive; I’ll even let you use the Sirens to get us there, how’s that for breaking the rules."

 

Stiles chuckled. "Only if I get to use the radio."

 

The Sheriff raised a brow, trying to look strict but the quirk of his lip causing him to fail. "Just get in the car kid."

 

Stiles did get to turn the Siren on and even got to alert the station that they were on their way to the Beacon Hills Lacrosse field to receive the Avengers and requesting escorts.

 

Deputy Parrish confirmed, sounding amused, asking if Stiles had won a bet with his dad in order to get to use the radio.

 

Stiles chuckled as his dad replied back, telling the Deputy to do his job or he'd stick him on desk duty again.

 

They arrived at the field just in time to see the Quinjet descend and land. Tony, suited up in the Iron man suit, the first one to come down, shaking hands with Stiles dad and giving Stiles a grin and a gentle backslap, causing him to fall forward, Captain America stopping him from falling to the ground. "Tony, what did I tell you about backslaps in that suit. You're lucky if the kid doesn’t have bruises."

 

Tony shrugged his apology. "Sorry, Kid. The suit needs a bit more calibrating."

 

Stiles chuckled rubbing at his sore shoulder and wincing but shrugging it off. "Can't be as bad as when I got Derek to punch my hand."

 

He then suddenly realized that he was being held up by Captain America and flailed nearly falling once more if not for said superhero once again holding him up.

 

Tony burst into laughter. "I've seen people swoon and flirt but I've never seen anyone react so violently about being in Cap's arms before."

 

Stiles turned bright red, muttering at Tony to shut up but Cap just smiled a golden retriever smile full of rainbows and kittens and let Stiles go, once he knew the teen wouldn’t fall over. "I'm just glad you didn’t injure yourself. I'm Steve Rogers, by the way. Since Tony doesn’t seem to have any form of manners."

 

Stiles shook hands with the superhero and then stood in awe as he continued to introduce him to the rest of the team. "This is Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. The man in the in the back is Doctor Bruce Banner and last but not least Thor Odinson."

 

Stiles nodded his hello to everyone who waved or signaled their hello in their own manners from a two finger salute to a soft spoken hello. "I'm Stiles Stilinski and this is my Dad, Sheriff Stilinski."

 

More greeting were exchanged as the rest of police cruisers arrived, the deputies exiting their vehicles with looks of awe on their faces.

 

The sheriff became all business, organizing his deputies getting everyone ready to escort the avengers to the station, when they heard it.

 

A loud roar of pain from the high school.

 

Stiles was the first to start running, The Sheriff ordering all of his deputies, except for Parrish to stand their ground and guard the cars and the Quinjet.

 

The avengers were right behind Stiles as he burst into the Library in time to see Theo standing over Scott's dead body

 

Something in him snapped at the sight. No matter how angry he was with Scott, he was his brother.

 

With a scream he launched himself at Theo, knocking the boy off of Scott, rolling with the boy, snarling just as much as any wolf.

 

They tumbled, struggling to one up each other, Stiles surprisingly holding his own, rage surging through his veins, but in the end Theo pinned him down, feral grin spread across his lips. "I should have figured you would be stupid enough to do this. I killed Scott, now I get to kill you."

 

His hand raised, claws extended, ready to rend as Stiles stared back, accepting the fact that he was going to die.

 

Stiles waited and waited but the strike never came, a sharp "Twack" leaving Theo's eyes to widen in surprise before the werecoyotee fell on top of a shocked Stiles, the Sheriffs screams echoing through the library. "Are you out of your friggin mind, Barton!? That's my son you could have shot!"

 

Stiles laid there in shock, blood spatter on his face, trying his hardest not to hyperventilate as his father stood nose to nose with Barton as the man tried to placate him. "Relax Sheriff; I wouldn’t have taken the shot if I thought I would have missed."

 

Tony was the one to push Theo off of Stiles and gently lift Stiles to his feet, letting him lean on his suit as Stiles fought to compose himself, the world whooshing around him in bursts as he fought his panic attack.

 

What brought him back was Melissa screaming at Scott as she performed CPR, while his dad was telling her that it was too late, that he was gone.

 

She growled at the sheriff. "I refuse to give up in him, He's a true Alpha and he is NOT dying like this!"

 

She kept at the chest compressions, tears rolling down her face, until she couldn’t anymore, sobbing over her son's body

 

Stiles swayed, tony the only thing holding him up as his shoulders shook, fighting back tears that refused to be held back.

 

The avengers stood solemnly watching over them as minutes passed.

 

It was Thor who stirred and noticed first, sensing something none of the others did. "My lady, please step away from the boy."

 

Melissa shot to her feet to argue with the god when Scott's eyes opened, and he sat up, an ear shattering roar escaping him, causing many of them to clutch at their ears.

 

Melissa quickly wrapped her arms around her son, who looked around in surprise before his eyes fell on Theo's body and then meeting Stiles gaze, frowning. "Did you do this Stiles? First Donovan, Now Theo?"

 

Stiles froze, shock making him unable to react as the Alpha, stood and continued. "We don't do this Stiles. If we kill, we are no better than them! I can understand Self Defense but Theo told me how you did it. I would have thought you had more control than that."

 

Stiles saw red, fist clenching, ready to launch himself at the teen. "How I did it? Scott! I was climbing up Scaffolding as he tried to drag me down. He told me he was going to kill me and leave me as a message for my dad before killing my dad himself! Even then I was just trying to get away. I was trying to grab on to something and knocked the rebar, loosening his hold on me and he fell, impaling himself onto a piece that had already been laid out. How does that have anything to do with my control and how can you even take anything he said as truth when he tried and succeeded in killing you at least temporarily?"

 

Scott and the Sheriff both frowned in confusion, the Sheriff speaking first. "I approached Theo about the incident and he told me the exact same story, only he said he was the one who killed Donovan."

 

Scott was hesitant before speaking. "He told me that you lost control and kept hitting him over the head repeatedly and bashed his head in."

 

Stiles finally lost it, getting right into Scott's face. "That is how Theo killed Josh on the rooftop of the hospital. He blackmailed me into not telling anyone else because he hadn’t told anyone else about Donovan! We've been best friends for years Scott! You're like a brother to me and you’d believe him over me?"

 

Scott remained silent, which enraged Stiles even more. "You say that you don't blame me for Alison’s death, that it was the Nogitsune's fault and yet I notice the looks you give me when you don't think I'm looking. You say that you trust me and yet time and time again I find you not believing what I've said. You trust everyone, yet won't even trust your best friend! I'm done Scott. As soon as the Dread Doctors are dealt with, I'm out of here. You can deal with your own stuff from now on. I’m tired of dealing with the stuff that you don't want to deal with and getting flack for it. You can ruin your own pack without me."

 

Scott opened his mouth to speak but then noticed the group of people watching and his eyes widened. "You called in the avengers!?"

 

Stiles scoffed. "I called Tony and he called in the avengers."

 

Tony put a gentle hand on Stiles shoulder, his face plate opening to reveal his face. "Kid, let us handle this. Remember what I told you about friends who don't appreciate you."

 

The sheriff piped in his agreement. "Let's get you home kid, the Avengers can deal with everything else."

 

Stiles shook his head. "They need to know what’s going on before they can tackle it."

 

Scott scoffed. "Seriously, Stiles? You're just going to tell them everything?"

 

Stiles scoffed right back. "Of course I am. They have a chance at keeping us all safe! How many more teenagers do you want to see dead as we blunder around trying to figure out how to even touch them? They run on telluric currents, Scott. They got into Eichen house. We need all the help we can get."

 

Scott opened his mouth to argue but the sheriff cut him off. "He's right Scott. We can't handle this. We need all the help we can get."

 

Thor stepped forward to stand next to Stiles. "Am I to understand that these Dreaded Doctors are using Telluric Currents to travel?"

 

Stiles nodded. "Apparently Beacon Hills is a point where the currents connect."

 

Thor nodded sagely. "It is how we Asgardians travel through your world. There must be a connection. Tell me everything you know."

 

Stiles, Scott and the Sheriff proceeded to tell the group, everything they knew from the beginning, including the story of the Nematon and the Nogitsune, the telluric currents, and the disappearing teenagers who would return changed and then die, bodies missing.

 

It was as their story was ending that the Sheriff noticed something, his head craning from one area to the other, frowning. "Where the hell is Parrish?"

 

Thor was the one to answer, confused. "The Garmr that entered the building with you?"

 

Everyone eyed him confused and he shrugged. "The man is clearly a Garmr, a Hellhound. My father, Odin often hunts with them."

 

Scott gaped and Stiles flailed before yelling out. "Are you kidding me!? We've been trying to figure out what he was for months now and you could make him with just one look?"

 

The God Shrugged. "Garmr let out a specific kind of aura that is unmistakable to Asgardians. It is what makes them known to us and allows us to use them in hunts."

 

Stiles hummed thoughtfully. "Are you able to track him? He's been taking the Chimera bodies."

 

Thor nodded. "Garmr are have often been used to hide our existence as well as the Supernatural from Humans. They are servants of Asgard, therefore I am able to track him."

 

The Sheriff finally spoke up. "Alright, Stiles you get home, it’s not safe out there. Let the professionals deal with this."

 

Stiles balked, refusing that answer. "Dad, it’s not safe out there. If I'm going home, so are you."

Stiles father scoffed. "Kid, it’s my job to keep this city safe. Your job is to get home and finish your homework."

 

Tony chuckled. "He's right kid. I'd go home or else we have an interrogation room in the Quinjet, I guarantee you can't get out of."

 

Stiles stood his ground, refusing to be cowed. "I can help; Besides, I don't have my jeep anymore. I have no way to get home."

 

The billionaire turned to the Black Widow, seemingly unmoved by Stiles argument. "Want to give the kid a ride home, Nat?"

 

Natasha Romanoff smirked at the boy, causing Stiles to shift nervously, feeling like prey being sized up. "Sure, I'd love to drive the kid home. Hope you don't mind riding on my bike, Stiles."

Stiles shook his head vehemently. "Nope, I'm not scared of bikes; Scott has driven me around with his dirt bike before."

 

Tony snorted. "Get ready for the ride of your life kid. A dirt bike has nothing on Nat's bike."

Stiles was let away by Natasha's hand looped into his arm as he heard Melissa dragging Scott away, ordering him home, where it was safe.

 

He was reluctant to move as she dragged him towards the Quinjet, the Deputies all eyeing the redhead dragging the Sheriffs boy away but saying nothing and looking respectfully fearful.

Stiles tried not to look too wide eyed as she led him to the front console, pressing a button that had the hydraulics whooshing and her bike appearing from a open door on the floor of the carrier.

 

She sauntered over to her bike and grabbed one of the helmets, throwing it to Stiles who caught it with an Oomph, before straddling the bike, smirk still firmly in place. "Put that on and hop on, kid."

 

Stiles huffed. "You know I have a name. It's Stiles. I really don't know why you and Tony refuse to call me by my name."

 

She laughed lightly. "Most of us are a lot older than you can even imagine. So you're a kid to us for a while yet. Now put the helmet on and make sure you hold on tight."

 

Stiles reluctantly slipped the helmet on before straddling the bike and putting his arms loosely around the woman, feeling like he'd get eaten alive if he tried to squeeze.

 

Natasha huffed grabbing his arms and wrapping them tighter, her voice echoing inside his helmet. "Kid if you hand on that loosely you will fall off the bike when I start driving."

 

Stiles wrapped his arms around her a little tighter as she started the bike and shot out of the Quinjets ramp, letting out a startled high pitch scream that as he nearly lost his grip on Natasha and redoubled his hold, latching on like a spider monkey as the deputies rushed out of her way as she sped out onto the road.

 

She could hear a few chuckled echoing through his helmet and groaned. Of course everyone would be listening in.

 

Tony's voice echoed through the helmet, highly amused. "Don't feel bad, Kid. Should have heard Banner's scream the first time he rode with Nat."

 

He heard the others laugh as Banner groaned. "You said you'd never mention that again, Tony."

Natasha piped in, tone surprisingly flirty. "Don't worry Bruce, I still think you're manly."

 

Banner sighed before answering with a soft. "Thanks, Nat."

 

The line went silent afterwards as they zipped through the streets of Beacon Hills, Stiles initial nerves finally leaving him, allowing him to enjoy the ride, laughing breathlessly as Natasha showed off by taking sharp turns, where Stiles felt his head was actually going to touch the cement.

 

When they arrived, stiles was not surprised to find that she knew exactly where he lived. He passed her the helmet which she stored before taking her own, small smile still in place. "Alright, go in and don't try to sneak out. We'll keep your dad safe, we’ll most likely just send banner to the station with him for help getting files or some other excuse and then deal with the issue ourselves. Just stay home and let us deal with this. If you turned up dead I think Tony would kill us all, or at least try. I'm not sure I'd enjoy trying to hide from Jarvis, he's able to access to all the planets satellites."

 

Stiles felt something ease inside his chest, for the first time feeling like he could let someone else handle the situation. The fact that they hadn’t just pushed aside his worry for his father, might have factored into it but he didn’t argue, just smiled and waved goodbye to Natasha, who stayed where she was until he was in the house and had locked the front door.

 

Only then did she put her helmet back on and drove off back towards the high school.

 

It didn’t stop Stiles from pacing his bedroom, completely ignoring homework, staring at his phone, wanting to text his dad or Tony but then throwing the phone onto the bed, only to dive for it once more, over and over again for hours.

 

The long text from Tony came in at three in the morning, setting Stiles wracked nerves at ease. **"Dread issue dealt with, everyone is safe. Gave all the details to your dad, he can debrief you. Heading back to NY thanks to SHIELD. Their having some kind of emergency they absolutely need us for. Giving you a chance to reconsider the move. If you still want to move in a week, the team has decided on the perfect job for you and I'll have a plane ticket waiting. Don't text me until then, Nat's rule, not mine. Apparently you need to make your mind up without my bad influence."**

 

Stiles couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he heard his dad come in, calling his name, having already seen the light on in his room. "Stiles? I'm home, safe and not dead."

 

He snorted at the last comment and headed down to meet his dad, hugging him tightly. "Tony says you're going to give me details."

 

The sheriff shook his head, looking both impressed and bemused by the last few hours. "We found Parish at the Nemeton, he somehow brought all of the Chimeras back to life. I still don't know how he did, even with Thor's explanation. Donovan is back in custody, though with the avengers since we don't have the cells to keep him incarcerated. Scott now has a much bigger pack, than I'm sure he was expecting, He'll be meeting with them tomorrow. They managed to track the dread doctors thanks to Thor and took them out using something Tony rigged up and Thor's thunder. Apparently they were Asgardian Scientists, doing unorthodox experiments. He also did some weird thing that supposedly is going to calm down the Nemeton, which should quiet down all the supernatural activity going on. I have no idea what he did to be honest. Though the department had some job keeping the population away when people found out the avengers were in town. I was about to shoot Tony when he started dropping your name around as the reason they all came down to save the day. You may be popular around town tomorrow, kid. I can keep you home if you to skip school."

 

Stiles was still for a moment, contemplating before he shook his head. "If Lydia faced the school after wandering the woods naked, I can face the school for being someone associated with Superheroes."

 

His dad gave him a look, as if he was waiting for him to react, which confused Stiles.

 

He knew he was being much more relaxed about everything than he normally would have.

 

It wasn’t until the following day at school, that he realized he must have been in shock.

 

He had been hounded all day by students and teachers, asking him questions about the avengers. It wasn’t until lunch that he was finally triggered as one of the head cheerleaders asked him what it was like to fall into Captain America's arms after he told the group about Cap stopping him from falling flat on his face.

 

He just stood there for a moment, blinking in shock before his inner monologue started.

 

_"Oh my god."_

_"Oh... My....God!"_

 

He walked away from the group that had been trying to pry every little tidbit they could about the avengers from him, his heart going a mile an hour but for once not due to a panic attack.

 

Malia was the one to find him in the boys locker room, asking him what was wrong and he finally exploded in a pile of flailing limbs and fangirling. "I was actually held by Captain America, had his arms around me and drove on a bike with the black Widow! I actually had my arms around her and got to cling to her for dear life! I'm actual friends with Iron man and he wants to offer me a job to work with the avengers!"

 

 

He looked excited for a moment before complete and utter horror washed over his face. " I own Captain America boxers and have a whole box full of avengers t-shirts. Half my wardrobe is superhero t-shirts! What is my life! I can't even, Malia! I'm losing my shit right now! I need to go unpack half the clothes I packed because If I ever have to take my pants off in front of any of them, I will never hear the end of it!"

  
Malia looked at him confused. "Why would you need to take your pants off in front of any of the avengers?"

 

Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "Like I know? You know the weird situations I end up in!"

 

Malia shrugged. "Your geek t-shirts are part of your charm Stiles, I wouldn’t change who you are just because you’re going to be around superheroes. Besides, I think it would amuse Tony."

 

Stiles looked at Malia, surprised for a moment before a thought crept into his mind and an evil grin spread across his face. "I'm going to literally only wear avengers graphic shirts while around them. See how long it is before Tony bans me from wearing them at work."

 

Malia raised a brow, only her eyes showing her sadness. "So you're still leaving?"

 

Stiles nodded, sighing. "I need to get out of here. I just can't do this anymore. And with the pack growing so fast, it would be even worse."

 

Malia was silent for a moment before nodding. "I'll miss you. Make sure you email me. You taught me how to use it so I can do it now. I'm sure Lydia can teach me how to Skype as well."

Stiles smiled before nodding. "It's a promise."

 

For the first time in a long time, Stiles actually felt excited about something. He waited impatiently for the week to finish and when midnight passed on the seventh day the first thing he did was text Tony. **"Job offer accepted, awaiting a plane ticket. Better be first class, I know you can afford it."**

 

Not even a minute later his phone buzzed and it was a text from Tony. **"Welcome aboard. Check your email. Your ticket is booked, don't drink any Champaign, you're underage."**

 

Stiles snorted, feeling a zing of excitement as he opened his email to see his first class ticket to New York booked for tomorrow.

 

He ran downstairs, wanting to spend as much time with his father as he could, knowing his dad would be too busy to visit him for a while.

 

His father seemed both sad and happy for him. "I'm proud of you son. I'm going to miss you but this is really for the best. You need to get out of this town; it's the only way you'll heal properly."

 

Stiles couldn’t agree more. Tomorrow was the start of a new life for Stiles and although he would miss his dad, He couldn’t wait to see what Tony had in store for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments guys! Please leave a little note to say you've been by and read this and what you thought.
> 
> Also come see me on Tumblr (Sassy Steter), Instagram(VoluptuousCosplay) or on Youtube!(Voluptuous Cosplay)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once he finally made it through the gates, he didn’t even need to look around to find his drive.
> 
>  
> 
> The whole crowd stood staring at the men standing in the middle of the airport, holding a sign that just read "Stiles."
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles beamed as he headed towards the two men, not even self conscious anymore about the fact that he was wearing an Iron Man t-shirt and Captain America converse.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony stared back at him behind his sunglasses, brow raised, while Cap gave him an amused smile.
> 
>  
> 
> He stopped in front of the two men shaking hands with Cap who clapped his back in a brotherly manor and Tony gave him a quick hug and back slap before pulling away and grumbling. "Why are you wearing an Iron Man T-shirt?"
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles shrugged "I may, or may not own more superhero t-shirts and plaid shirts than I do anything else."
> 
>  
> 
> Tony groaned. "Oh god you're a fan boy, back on the plane with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hal-con is done! And I am back to a more regular posting schedule!
> 
> Once again thank you to all my lovely cheerleaders and my BETA Gtavare .
> 
> This Chapter is UNBETAD because im too impatient to wait for it to be corrected to share.

After the conversation with his father, Stiles finished packing and spent the whole night preparing the house for his departure. He lined the house with mountain ash, like Deaton had done to Melissa’s home. Once again wondering why she had been the only one to get the special treatment. That druid only had eyes for the true alpha.

 

It surprisingly only took an hour to teach his father how to put the barrier up and wield Mountain ash.

 

He showed his dad all of his weapons and how to use them properly, including the wolfsbane bullets that he had managed to get out of Chris Argent before the hunter had left for France.

 

If Stiles had to leave, he would at least leave his father protected as much as he could.

 

As the sun rose on the horizon, Stiles managed to sneak off to the airport with no one the wiser, preferring not to make a scene.

 

His dad was the only one in the know, giving him a huge hug goodbye before he left, ordering him to call every few days.

 

Stiles had not flown very often but he had taken enough trips with his dad to know that how fast he got into first class was something to be impressed about.

 

The seats were super plush and comfortable and the food was amazing.

 

If he fell into a food coma on the flight over, no one but he and the flight attendants would be the wiser.

 

He was gently shaken awake by the flight attendant when they landed and groggily grabbed his carryon and exited the plane.

 

Once he finally made it through the gates, he didn’t even need to look around to find his drive.

 

The whole crowd stood staring at the men standing in the middle of the airport, holding a sign that just read "Stiles."

 

Stiles beamed as he headed towards the two men, not even self conscious anymore about the fact that he was wearing an Iron Man t-shirt and Captain America converse.

 

Tony stared back at him behind his sunglasses, brow raised, while Cap gave him an amused smile.

 

He stopped in front of the two men shaking hands with Cap who clapped his back in a brotherly manor and Tony gave him a quick hug and back slap before pulling away and grumbling. "Why are you wearing an Iron Man T-shirt?"

 

Stiles shrugged "I may, or may not own more superhero t-shirts and plaid shirts than I do anything else."

 

Tony groaned. "Oh god you're a fan boy, back on the plane with you."

 

Stiles and Cap both laughed as they all headed towards baggage claim to pick up Stiles things.

People still eyed them all as they went, making Stiles slightly nervous.

 

Tony noticed and shrugged. "Better get used to it kid, pretty soon everyone is going to know who you are."

 

Stiles frowned, clearly confused and Steve huffed. "Come on Tony, your being evasive and most likely scaring the kid."

 

Stiles scoffed. "It takes more than that to scare me; I'm just wondering what job Tony has in store for me. He's been really tight lipped about it."

 

Steve chuckled. "He's also really gleeful about all the people it's going to piss off."

 

That made Stiles even more confused but Tony cut them both off. "I'll explain once we have you settled in at the tower."

 

Stiles stopped mid step, foot slowly lowering to the ground before Tony turned around to stare at the wide eyed boy as he stammered. "I-I'm going to be living in the Avengers tower? I thought you were just going to help me find an apartment or something..."

 

Tony shrugged. "We have plenty of available rooms. Plus it'll be a lot easier for us to have you close for the job we have in mind for you."

 

Stiles curiosity was killing him the whole trip as he sat in the back of Tony's sports car, Steve giving him small amused glances, knowing it was killing him not to hound Tony about the job.

 

When they arrived at the tower, Stiles craned his neck to stare up at the top of the tower in awe but was quickly ushered in by an excited Tony.

 

He was dragged past security and onto the private elevator that brought them into a posh looking corridor which reminded him of a fancy hotel or condo. "Everyone has a room here. A few of the team have other places as permanent residence but Steve and I both live here full time. I have the penthouse of course; Steve willingly picked one of the smallest rooms, why I really don’t know. Here's your door. Go on in."

 

Stiles stared at the door with awe; Tony had his Lacrosse number etched into the door, the cursive 24 looking way too elegant to be his number.

 

He finally opened the door and was awed at the size of the room. It was clearly meant for long term stay. The living room and kitchen were open concept with huge windows looking onto the New York skyline. The decor was very sleek and contemporary with a mix of wood, marble, stainless steel and white, which Stiles was petrified to get dirty.

 

Tony waited impatiently for his reaction before Stiles finally turned, smiling. "I love it, Thanks Tony."

 

Tony snorted. "You haven’t seen it all. Jarvis lower the screen and open the entertainment system."

 

With barely a whir, a huge screen descended on the main wall and two large shelves opened up from the wall, filled with gaming consoles and games.

 

Stiles eyes bugged out and he stood speechless.

 

Tony smirked. "I'll have you know, I'll be over regularly to kick your ass at Call of Duty."

 

Stiles mouth closed with a click before he huffed. "You’re on! Though seriously, thanks for this. This is amazing."

 

Tony shrugged and motioned for the bedroom. "Go check out your bedroom and bathroom and see if I need to make any changes."

 

Stiles stared at the walk in large king size bed and the walk in closet with awe before turning to Tony. "I don't have anywhere near enough close to fill that closet and that bed is way too big for one person."

 

Tony chuckled. "You’re eighteen Stiles, I'm sure you'll have someone to share it soon enough."

 

Stiles blushed before moving on to the bathroom with actual Marble and a huge soaker tub that could fit four people and a walk in shower with multiple shower heads. "What kind of person needs this huge of a bathroom, Tony?"

 

Steve chuckled. "I told him the exact same thing but he wouldn’t listen."

 

Tony shrugged. "I can afford it and I figured we wanted to keep you happy what with you being our new Liaison."

 

Stiles gaped. "A what?"

 

Both men smirked. "You’re going to be Liaison between us and anyone who wants to use us for missions, mainly S.H.I.E.L.D, so that their not trying to pin us with missions that their people can easily handle themselves. Mainly, you are going to be our right hand man."

 

He blinked for a moment, not quite sure he had heard what had come out of Tony's mouth. So many things wanted to blurt out of Stiles mouth and yet the most ridiculous was the first to spring free. "Well there goes my idea of trolling you guys by wearing Avengers T-shirts all the time."

 

Tony and Steve both chuckled before Tony replied, smirk firmly in place. "Kid, I can revamp your wardrobe but the idea of you showing up at your first meeting with Coulson with an Avengers t-shirt on would be priceless."

 

Steve laughed. "He is all about uniform; I think that would drive him nuts."

Stiles huffed. "Guys, if I’m going to be a representative for you guys, I'd rather not look like a broke high school student. Which technically I am..."

 

Tony raised a brow. "Kid, you’re working for me now. You are nowhere near broke. Pepper will be over with my attorney later tonight to get you to sign the paperwork and contracts. She's just glad she won't need to be both CEO of Stark Industries as well as Liaison, besides; she and Phil are way too close. She was going soft on him. As for clothing, we can always go shopping. Consider it a work necessity, we can charge it to the accounts. We'll leave you to get settled and unpacked. The fridge is stocked and Jarvis is patched into your apartment if you need anything just ask him. He can also be your personal DJ if you want. We have a gym and pool as well as an open entertainment area if you want some company there’s usually one of us there. Jarvis can let you know directions or even where we are if you're looking for any of us."

 

Stiles nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed but relaxed a bit once he was left alone to unpack.

 

The unpacking itself took no time at all and took one tiny corner of the walk in closet.

 

Once he was done he started exploring the apartment, noticing little things like the top of the line cell phone that wasn’t even out in stores yet and the laptop on the desk that put alien ware to shame.

 

Tony had spared no expense tricking out Stiles apartment.

 

He quickly logged into Skype on his new phone and called his dad, knowing he would be waiting impatiently to know he had arrived safely.

 

Something eased inside his chest at the site of his dad, staring back at him on the screen, relief clear on his face. "Hey, Kid. Made it safely to New York?"

 

Stiles grinned. "I did. And you will never guess where I'm staying. The avengers Tower! Tony wants me to be Liaison between the Avengers and any military organizations that want to request the use of them. I just hope I can do a decent job. I mean, I've been telling the pack what to do semi successfully for a while now and have been raised around the Police department so I do have some experience but I've never managed superheroes before."

 

The Sheriff's eyes widened in surprise. "That's a damn big title kid. I'm proud of you. He wouldn’t have asked you to do it if he didn’t think you were up for the job. I have faith in you."

 

Stiles smiled at his dad, before changing the subject. "So let me show you around my new pad. It's pretty amazing."

 

Pressing the button to invert his camera he started showing his dad around the bedroom and bathroom before moving to the living room and kitchen, making Jarvis close the entertainment system and finally showing him the New York skyline.

 

His dad whistled impressed but when Stiles looked at him he could see that little crease of worry on his forehead, the one that usually meant he was worried about something but didn’t want to mention it. "Come out with it, Dad. What's worrying you?"

 

The Sheriff hesitated but then finally spoke. "You're sure he hasn’t asked anything of you right? Like.... You're fully consenting and he hasn’t tried to do anything to you?"

 

Stiles snorted. "Dad, I promise you I am not a kept boy and no one has behaved in any way untoward. I can’t believe I used that word..."

 

His dad snorted but looked relieved. "Just if you ever feel uncomfortable, just know you can always come back or we have family you can go live with if you don't want to come back to Beacon Hills."

 

Stiles smiled back at his dad. "Don't worry. If I ever feel uncomfortable at any point, you will be the first person I tell."

 

There was a knock at his door and Stiles bid his father goodnight before he answered the door to greet a gorgeous strawberry blonde who could be none other than Pepper Potts accompanied by a rather green skinned woman, who was beautiful in her own rights, dressed in tight pencil skirt and shirt and vest combo that should not look as good as it did.

 

Pepper smiled extending her hand. "Hi, Stiles. I'm Pepper Potts, and this is Jennifer Walters, Tony's Attorney."

 

Jennifer smirked. "He wishes. I don't take on most of his big corporation cases. I accepted this one to make sure you didn’t get taken advantage of to be honest."

 

Stiles gaped as he realized who he was standing in front of. "You're She-Hulk!"

 

Stiles accepted the hand she extended and let it be shaken limply, too shocked to reciprocate. "That I am. Though right now, I'm the attorney that’s here to make sure that you both understand and feel that the contract is to your liking."

 

They all sat at the kitchen table as they went through the papers, showing an exorbitant wage and an advance that would set him up for a long time. The regular privacy agreements were pretty straightforward as well as a list of Stiles tasks as Liaison. There was also an agreement that Pepper would train him for a few months before fully giving over control to Stiles.

 

Jennifer eyed him seriously as he reached to sign the final paper. "Just know that if at any time you feel like you don't think you can handle this job or don't feel safe or comfortable you can back out of the job with no repercussions. There is a hefty severance package set up for you as well should anything happen that the avengers decide they want to let you go. Mr. Stark has full faith that you are the man for the job and does not want you to feel trapped in this."

 

Stiles shook his head. For the first time, people were asking for his skills instead of looking him over as the weak human. He wanted to do something worthwhile with his life and this looked like it could be it.

 

He signed with a flourish and the two women smiled, shaking his hand before pepper pulled him into a tight hug, exclaiming. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you! If I had to be the go between for Tony and Coulson one more day, I was going to jump off the roof."

 

Stiles laughed and bid them goodbye as they waved and left.

 

Being left alone in his new apartment, it took him no time to start feeling antsy, needing something to do.

 

He looked around before finally speaking. "Jarvis?"

 

The voice echoing around him made him jump. "Yes, Sir? How may I be of service?"

 

Stiles tried very hard not to fan girl over the fact that he was speaking with an honest to goodness Artificial intelligence. "What is there to do around here that's fun?"

 

Jarvis spoke, his British accent, oddly soothing. "There is a Pool on the Thirtieth floor as well as a gym and a sparring room. The twentieth floor has a gun range and the twenty fourth floor has a full scenario room for training exercises. I would suggest staying away from that floor unless accompanied by a member of the avengers. May I suggest the gym if you would like to burn off excess energy? Mr. Stark and Mr. Barton are currently using the facilities and would provide company."

  
The idea of running off some excess energy felt compelling.

 

Ever since the Alpha pack had rolled into town, Stiles had stuck to a regimented workout routine, hoping to give himself some form of chance of survival.

 

He wasn’t about to let that go now that he had a desk job.

 

Changing into some sweats and a t-shirt, he grabbed his iPod and exited his room, letting Jarvis guide him through the corridors and elevators to the gym, where Barton and Tony were talking smack as they used the weights.

 

They both nodded to Stiles in greeting as he walked in, Tony grinning. "I was wondering how long it would take you to make your way down. Hopefully Pepper didn’t scare you off of the job."

 

Stiles laughed. "She was pretty happy that I'm taking over the position. I can only wonder why."

 

Tony shrugged. "I may or may not like to egg Coulson on."

 

Barton huffed. "That's putting it lightly. You make him jump through hoops."

 

Tony shrugged. "He honestly doesn’t need us for half the stuff he requests our help for. Just because you are secretly in love with the guy, doesn’t mean I'm going to go easy on him."

 

Stiles couldn’t help the smile that crept up his face at the familiarity the two showed as they bickered about Coulson.

 

Leaving them to playfully argue, he walked over to the nearest treadmill and put his ear buds on, pressing play on his favorite workout playlist and looked over the treadmills settings before setting it up for a gradual walk to run with inclines so he would get a decent cardio workout and allowed himself to get lost in the tempo.

 

It wasn’t until he had finished his half an hour run that he realized that Tony and Barton were looking at him thoughtfully.

 

Taking his ear buds out he stepped off of the treadmill and raised a brow, wordlessly questioning them as he took in deep breaths.

 

Tony shrugged. "We were thinking that since you’re going to be liaison, you're going to be well known and a target so it would be a good idea to get you trained."

 

Stiles nodded. "I've been training both by myself and with the pack for a while now. I had no plan of letting that drop just because I have a desk job now."

 

Tony snorted. "I wouldn’t exactly call it a desk job; you'll be doing plenty of running around and will sometime accompany us to things."

 

Barton nodded in agreement. "Nat and I can work on your training, set you up with some hand to hand and basic weapons training as well as a good training schedule. You look like you're in decent shape but we want you in top shape."

 

Tony clapped his hands. "Anyway, that's enough serious talk, how about we give Stiles a tour."

 

Stiles was swept into a long tour of the tower. The place was huge, filled with so many different departments. The training room was amazing, set up for all sorts of different fighting scenarios and obstacle courses. The top floor was Tony's tinker room, Stiles words not Tony’s. Tony called it his workshop. Stiles was almost overwhelmed trying to remember everything until Tony reminded him that Jarvis could guide him anywhere he wanted to be.

 

The final stop was right on the middle floor, which amused Stiles that they didn’t work their way up or down floors.

 

They walked down a corridor until they walked into a room with a few cubicles with people busily typing at their screens.

 

Tony grinned as he waved around. "This is my intelligence team. They are some of the best in the world. They make sure our systems are impenetrable and also help crack other systems for us."

 

Stiles drifted off after that, his gaze focusing on the back of a specifically tanned neck who had a cubicle facing the window. Stiles knew the back of that head. He had sat behind it for years.

 

His feet started walking before he was even aware of it, marching over to the boy and turning his chair to face him.

 

Dimpled cheeks grinned back at him. "Hey there, Stiles."

 

Stiles gaped back, for a few moments before finding his words. "Danny!? But... What? Why? How?"

 

Danny looked sheepish. "A drunken dare that went wrong. The night after I broke up with Ethan I went on a pretty major bender and one of my buddies dared me to hack shield. I was successful of course but with that much alcohol in my system I didn’t cover my tracks as much as I should have. I woke up the next morning with a hangover from hell and Phil Coulson, looming over my bed. I got the black bag treatment and got dragged into an interrogation room. I was about to get thrown into a super top secret prison before Tony stepped in and demanded me for his intelligence team."

 

Tony smirked. "Technically I hacked his coms and called dibs. They wouldn’t have stuck you in a prison; they would have made you their whipping boy, hacking everything they wanted. They already have Sky, they don't need two super genius hackers."

 

Danny grinned, dimples flashing and shrugged. "Sorry I couldn’t send word. My parents were told but I can't really tell anyone I'm working as a hacker for Stark Towers. Confidentiality agreements and all that. It's really nice to have someone from home to talk to though. I'm glad you're here Stiles."

 

Stiles felt just as thankful that he wasn’t completely alone. He grinned playfully at Danny. "I always knew you liked me."

 

Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't make me regret wanting to be friends."

 

Stiles scoffed. "Tony tricked me out with a pile of games. Come up sometime and we can game."

 

Danny grinned, nodding his agreement as Tony pulled him away to finish touring the floor."

 

He eyed Tony suspiciously. "You knew Danny and I went to school together didn’t you?"

 

Tony smirked. "Yup, and that you knew each other. I figured I'd keep it a surprise to see your reaction. It was completely worth it."

 

Barton snorted and Stiles rolled his eyes as they kept walking down the corridor to the elevator and pressed on the top floor.

 

Stiles frowned. "We've been on that floor before Tony."

 

Tony shrugged, trying to look innocent. "Figured you might want to see your office."

 

Stiles perked up as the doors opened and they exited, following Tony as he moved to the first door on the right, passing a pretty little blonde who gave them all a smile. "Hello Mr. Stark, Mr. Barton."

 

The billionaire smiled back. "Morning Julia. This is Stiles. He's going to be head of Liaison, once Pepper is done training him. Stiles meet Julia McCormack. She is going to be your personal assistant."

 

Stiles felt a little floored at the fact that he was going to have a personal assistant. Let alone that she was going to be older than him by a few years. That dark voice in the back of his head telling him there was no way someone like her could be happy with having someone so young be her boss."

 

She looked surprised but didn’t seem taken aback. "I didn't expect someone so young to be honest but if you handpicked him, there must be a reason."

 

Tony grinned back at Stiles. "Stiles is more than he seems. He is just what we need for the job. Just make sure you support him."

 

She smiled and nodded and Stiles couldn’t help but like her. She seemed genuine, not trying to kiss up to Tony at all.

 

Stiles got ushered into his office and gaped. The space was huge, with a breathtaking view of the skyline. It was the kind that corporate grunts broke their backs over for years to get. And yet here he was at eighteen, being given a sleek, plush top of the line office with a large working desk and conference table and sitting area.

 

Tony walked to the middle of the office arms extended. "You are going to be the one deciding what missions are worth us taking on and which ones can be dealt with internally within their own departments. You are most likely going to be entertaining lots of military personnel who will try to barrel over you or bully you because of your age and size, though with your workout routine, the size thing will most likely change. So we made sure you have the best Assistant and an office that makes a statement. I'll take you shopping for the Wardrobe change also. Though if you want to throw them off with Avengers graphic t-shirts feel free, I would love to see their faces. You may be a bit nervous and overwhelmed at first, but trust me, once Pepper is done with you, you will be a wall that will not budge under pressure. They will also underestimate you, let things slip around you that they wouldn’t with someone like Pepper. You’re smart enough to use that to your advantage. They have been known to lie to try to get us to take missions before. It's gone bad when they did."

 

Stiles frowned, looking concerned. “They are lying to you to get you to take missions? That could get you guys killed! I’m starting not to like this Coulson guy.”

Barton was quick to chime in at that comment. “Coulson will only omit truths if necessary and never anything that could compromise a mission. It’s the military you have to watch for blatantly lying to get us to take missions.”

Stiles felt Tony’s hand on his shoulder, grounding him. “Don’t worry; we’ll make sure you are more than aware of who to watch out for. I have faith in you kid.”

Stiles squared his shoulders, feeling determined.

 Tony believed in him and his abilities. It was a new feeling, being trusted instead of second guessed and Stiles would make sure that Tony never had the chance to regret the decision. The avengers were now his team and he would make damn sure that each and every one of them was taken care of. No one would be taking advantage of them on his watch.

He turned to Tony and grinned. “I’ll have the teams back, don’t worry Tony.”

Tony smirked back, looking smug. “Of course you will. I don’t hire idiots.”

Stiles sputtered and was left to catch up as Tony exited the office, Barton giving him an amused look as he followed.

Working with the Avengers was definitely going to be interesting and Stiles couldn’t wait to start.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments guys! Please leave a little note to say you've been by and read this and what you thought.
> 
> Also come see me on Tumblr (Sassy Steter) or on Youtube!(Voluptuous Cosplay)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stormed in like, well, he did own the place. "Rise and shine kid, we're going shopping!"
> 
> Pepper on the other hand was a goddess among men and handed him a super sweet hazelnut mocha late along with a cherry Danish with a bright smile. He wasn’t even going to ask how they knew his Starbucks order by heart, he was too thankful and sure that Tony had done his Stalker thing again to get the information.
> 
> He was quickly whisked into the back of one of Tony's many sports cars as he sipped his coffee and tried his best not to get Danish crumbs on the back of the car that was probably worth over half a million dollars or more.
> 
> Pepper and Tony argued over where to stop for clothes, Tony scoffing. "We are not dressing him in Armani Suits; He needs something that makes a statement without screaming douche bag."
> 
> Stiles choked on his coffee, an image of Jackson, flashing into his mind.
> 
> Pepper smirked. "You've worn plenty of Armani in your time Tony. What does that say about you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter done for so long and I have no excuse as to why this was not posted sooner except I was so busy with getting my Belle Gown sewn for the christmas parade and am now working on a gown for my christmas staff party and I've also been suffering with a bit of low grade depression. Im feeling a bit better lately though thankfully! 
> 
> For those who want to see my Belle gown here it is!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/-qKB1eg6HS/
> 
> On a plus I now work till 1 AM and it gets dead in the evenings so more time to work on writing at work!

His second day living at the Avengers tower started with a wake up call from Jarvis that was hours before expected.

Stiles groaned, clutching at his pillow, wiping the drool from his cheek. "What is it Jarvis? It's seven in the morning."

Jarvis spoke, voice way too jovial for this early in the morning. "Mr. Stark and Ms Potts are on their way up to take you clothes shopping, May I suggest you make yourself presentable? Mr. Stark does have a tendency not to knock."

Stiles blinked himself awake, the feeling of waking up in a room that was not his own or Scott’s, Alien to him.

He rolled himself half off the bed and sleepily rose to his feet and shuffled to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth and do all of the other morning things that required attention, before Tony and Pepper arrived.

When they finally made it, Stiles was dressed and looking a little bit less like a zombie.

Tony stormed in like, well, he did own the place. "Rise and shine kid, we're going shopping!"

Pepper on the other hand was a goddess among men and handed him a super sweet hazelnut mocha late along with a cherry Danish with a bright smile. He wasn’t even going to ask how they knew his Starbucks order by heart, he was too thankful and sure that Tony had done his Stalker thing again to get the information.

He was quickly whisked into the back of one of Tony's many sports cars as he sipped his coffee and tried his best not to get Danish crumbs on the back of the car that was probably worth over half a million dollars or more.

Pepper and Tony argued over where to stop for clothes, Tony scoffing. "We are not dressing him in Armani Suits; He needs something that makes a statement without screaming douche bag."

Stiles choked on his coffee, an image of Jackson, flashing into his mind.

Pepper smirked. "You've worn plenty of Armani in your time Tony. What does that say about you?"

Tony snorted. "Please, I can be a grade A douche bag when I want to be but even I don't wear Armani anymore. Way too mainstream. Besides, Stiles needs to make a statement. I'm thinking something that will mix with his style a bit more. He does have a bit of a hipster vibe going on with that plaid. He just needs help to make it look less homeless teenager."

Stiles tried to argue but Pepper nodded in agreement, which shut him up. "He would do well in some vintage looking suits. Casual hipster with skinny jeans and his graphics t-shirts would look good too; he just needs to learn to accessorize. Don't worry Stiles; I'll help you with that."

Stiles sighed; Pepper was like a nicer version of Lydia. He never wanted to see them together, ever. "I have to admit my wardrobe was even worse before Lydia stepped in and retrofitted it. I just managed to sneak some of my own stuff back into it."

Pepper nodded. "We want to improve your wardrobe, not erase who you are. Don’t worry you will have VETO power."

Suddenly Tony perked up. "I got it. We’ll start with Ascot Chang and then go pick up a few European cuts as well for variety, He has the body to pull off slim European cuts."

Pepper hummed thoughtfully. "He would look really good in Ascot Chang, but Tony, how much are you planning on pouring on his wardrobe? Their suits run a few grand each."

Stiles once again choked on his drink, rasping a breath, trying to object but Tony waved him off. “I’m loaded remember? The important part is making sure Stiles has the proper armor and camouflage to give him an edge. Good suits will do that."

The billionaire eyed Stiles in the back seat. "Also, on casual Friday, feel free to incorporate some avengers graphic tee's into your wardrobe. I really want to record some of those guys’s reaction when you walk in wearing an Iron man or Captain America t-shirt."

Stiles huffed and kept himself quiet by eating the last piece of his Danish and licking the cherry filling from his sticky fingers, closing his eyes with a pleased hum. God he loved cherry Danishes.

The car jerked and Stiles eyes opened to look around, expecting to see an angry pedestrian or a loose puppy but all he noticed was the back of Tony's neck and ears tinged a bright red and Pepper looking overly amused.

Shopping with Tony and Pepper was quite the experience and very different from shopping with Lydia. They took the time to ask him his opinion and if they didn’t agree with something they would explain why they disagreed and if he stood his ground they would offer a secondary option.

Like when Stiles had eyed a plaid suit he really liked and Both Pepper and Tony had both been strongly against it but then Pepper had pointed out a plaid suit with a much less garish pattern, which would bring out the brown in Stiles eyes.

They left the first shop with one suit which Stiles could change into later when he started training and another god knows how many shirts, pants and jackets on order, which were going to be tailored for him. Stiles did not want to know how much it was going to cost. He had seen one price tag so far that had made him want to faint.

They had picked a pile of ties, socks, cufflinks, handkerchiefs, which Pepper and Tony had both vowed they would teach him to accessorize. They would be delivered to his apartment later today, the perks of being rich, he figured, was not having to get laden down with bags.

Their next stop was a shoe store where Stiles was made to try on Italian loafers and a pile of other shoes over and over again until his eyes were crossing from the options. By the end of it he really wasn’t sure what was chosen and how many. He was just glad that they were out of the store and he didn’t have to inhale the fumes from all the new shoes.

He was dragged into two more clothing stores where he felt like hundreds of skinny jeans, vests, sweaters, sunglasses, underwear and hats were shoved at him.

Tony was adamant that sunglasses made the man. Pepper convinced him to pick up a few pairs of glasses as well for when he didn’t wear contacts. Saying that they would look adorable on him and had them get his prescription transferred over.

He was thankful they took his opinion to heart but shopping was exhausting and he was glad when they announced their final stop was to get his hair and nails done.

He balked at the manicure but tony shrugged and admitted that he got some done with Pepper on occasion and it was actually relaxing.

James, His hairdresser cooed over how adorable he was, and was obviously used to Tony and Pepper as he didn’t fawn over them like the people at the shops had.

He also may have practically fallen asleep as his hair was washed and massaged, hairdressers had magical hands.

The manicure wasn’t as horrific as he thought either, His hands still looked like his own, only a bit cleaner and softer.

The Salon let him get changed in the bathroom, giving him a quiet moment to himself, which is when the panic set in.

He was going to be in charge of Superheroes, picking the missions that they go on and making sure they aren't taken advantage of.

Him, the little weak human, Stiles Stilinski, who could barely get a pack of werewolves to listen to him.

He wanted this, wanted to try, but that little voice in the back of his head kept telling him there was no way he could pull something like this off.

He shook his thoughts away and decided he would try it on a trial basis, not willing to pass up this opportunity.

Decided he finally unzipped the garment bag and eyed the suit before gently putting it on, making sure everything was put on properly.

When he came out, James wolf whistled and Pepper and Tony smirked, obviously pleased with themselves.

He was quickly guided to a full length mirror and was floored by what he saw. Stiles expected to look back and see someone who looked like he was wearing his dad’s suit like he always did in when he wore one or to see a complete stranger.

The person he saw in the mirror was still him, only somehow more. He looked like a proper adult in a dark blue European cut suit and vest, accentuating his small waist and long legs. His shirt was such a light baby blue it was almost white with a gold tie and handkerchief in his pocket with slightly red accents, paired with jet black Italian loafers.

He stared silently for a moment, words escaping him until a hand landed on his shoulder, tony smiling. "You look good, kid. Just remember, a man can do anything with the proper armor. A good suit is just a different form of Armor."

Stiles grinned. "Thanks Tony, I honestly thought I was going to look like a monkey in a suit, probably why I dragged my feet a bit, but I like it."

Tony shrugged it off and they left, James waving goodbye to them with a smile.

Once in the car, Stiles nervously broached the subject. “Can I take this job on as a trial basis? I want to make sure that I’m a good fit and that I can do justice by you guys."

They both looked at him seriously before Tony spoke. "Of course, Stiles. You're in no way forced into this position. If you think you can't do it or we think the same, we'll find something else for you to do but honestly I think you are the perfect person for the job."

Pepper smiled and nodded. "We have a meeting with Phil Coulson once we get back to the tower."

Stiles hesitated for a moment. "I've been hearing a lot about this guy. Can you somehow not tell him who I am or that I'm going to be taking your position. I kind of want to get a feel for the guy before dropping that bomb on him. People treat you differently when you're no one."

Tony smirked and Pepper nodded in agreement.

The rest of the drive was spent with the three of them talking smack about each other’s music tastes as they tried to pick what should play on the radio before Tony shot them all down with a smirk saying his car, his rules.

They parted ways in the elevator, Tony going up to his suite, while Stiles and Pepper headed to their meeting.

The man who greeted Pepper with a hug surprised Stiles. He was completely unassuming and looked completely weak.

If Stiles hadn’t dealt with so many dangerous people he would have missed that look in his eye or the way that he held himself at the ready.

Coulson eyed him as they walked into Stile's office, which was being used by Pepper for now, and Pepper waived off the question. "This is Stiles, he has full clearance to be here, and he’s doing a project for Tony."

Coulson looked like he wanted to say something but then nodded his agreement and got to business handing Pepper the folder for the next mission.

She eyed the information and then passed it over to Stiles who read through the file as Coulson started to explain the mission. "We have an Inhuman who just came into his powers that we need the Avengers to extract."

Stiles finished reading the dossier and cut off Coulson before he could speak anymore, his mind fully made up on where this mission could go. "You want to send the avengers to a completely low risk city to pick up an inhuman whose powers although dangerous are not world threatening, when you could just send in shield agents to do this job, quite easily? People whose job is supposed to be tracking Inhuman?"

Coulson raised a brow; the corner is his mouth twitching. "And who exactly are you to decide what exactly is worth the avengers time?"

Something inside Stiles swelled up, the protective part of him laying claim to the team and making his decision for him. "Stiles Stinski, Avengers Liaison and you are clearly trying to take advantage of my team with this mission. No offence Phil Coulson but Send your own guys out on this one, my guys are not going out on this when another much more important mission could come up while they out there wasting their time."

Phil stared back at him for a moment, face devoid of emotion before his lips spread into a wide smile. “You were right Pepper, He's got good instincts, I look forward to seeing what he does."

Stiles blinked for a moment before gaping. "You guys set me up?"

Pepper laughed. "Tony only told Phil that he had picked a new Liaison but wouldn’t give him anymore than that so last time he visited he suggested testing you by trying to slide a really easy mission and see how you reacted. You did good Stiles."

Stiles huffed. "Anyone can tell this mission is way too simple for them."

Phil eyed Pepper, amused and Pepper chuckled. "Actually Stiles, That's a mission that I cleared for the avengers a while back. Tony was livid when he came back. I made a lot of mistakes when I started and let a lot of missions slip through. I'll teach you via the mistakes I made."

Stiles paused for a moment in surprise. If Pepper made mistakes then he could too. Maybe he was a good choice for this job.

Phil cleared his throat and passed them another Dossier with a smile. "This one is the actual mission I wanted to discuss with you."

Pepper and Stiles both read through the dossier together, Pepper pointing things to watch out for when it came to missions and what the avengers did and did not do. In the end they both decided that this mission definitely needed their teams special skills to deal with it and approved the operation.

Once that was decided Pepper grinned and walked him over to the desk and showing him a fingerprint scanner and motioned for him to go ahead. "I really don't know why Tony had this installed when we can just get Jarvis to do it but he is a child at heart."

Stiles pressed his finger to the scanner and it blinked green before the soft whoosh of hydraulics preceded the appearance of a big blue button on his desk, which stiles could not stop himself from pressing and grinning at Pepper. "Avengers assemble, I guess!"

Pepper laughed, shaking her head but in no time the team was walking into Stiles office and sitting down in obviously preferred seats, Tony the last to sit down, carding his fingers together and eyeing Stiles with a half smirk, obviously having listened in somehow to his defending them.

Pepper motioned that he had the floor and Stiles squared his shoulders, imagining that this was just his pack and the next baddy they had to face. "Alright guys, your mission, should you choose to accept it."

Tony snorted, amused and Stiles chuckled. "Sorry, I just had to, but seriously, I accepted the mission, you guys make the final decision, but I think you'll want to get in on this one."

Pepper spoke up then. "Jarvis, bring the map onscreen please."

The middle of the table lit up like a Christmas tree, a 3D model of a satellite map of the area affected. And Stiles remained still for a moment in awe before speaking. “There is a group of Inhumans that have created a gang called the Inhuman coalition, Yeah I know, horrible name. They have taken out every S.H.I.E.L.D team that has been sent after them, Coulson’s best barely got out of there alive. They have currently taken over a small town called Reverends Hope, killed every man in the town and holding the women and children hostage, using the women for menial work, like slaves. They have a group of fifteen as of right now, they started out with eight and are steadily growing so it's important to deal with the issue now before they grow even more. Jarvis can you bring up profiles for me if I provide names?"

Jarvis piped in helpfully. "Certainly, Sir. I can bring up any information on both police, medical, military and Inhuman database."

Stiles nodded and started naming all of the known members, powers, known weaknesses, backgrounds.

Steve was the first to speak up once Stiles was done giving the details, suggesting they come in covert, Tony arguing that they should just fly in.

The conversation descended into arguing between the whole team, while stiles stared on in disbelief before finally speaking. "What about getting an Inhuman to infiltrate, that way they could help take out communications and make sure there is a safe entry point?"

The team plus Coulson stared back at Stiles in surprise before Coulson grudgingly replied. "You're suggesting a joint operation with S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. It could work. We could send in Skye, sorry I mean Daisy. I'm still not used to the name change."

Steve nodded in agreement. "She could make sure civilians are safe before we come storming in."

Tony nodded in agreement, beaming at Stiles as he rose from his seat to come over and clap Stiles on the back. "Told you I didn't make a mistake. Good instincts kid."

Stiles frowned. "Anyone would have come up with that idea; it’s not that big of a deal."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't sell yourself short kid. We would have squabbled for hours before we came to a consensus and most of us would never in a million years have suggested a joint operation with S.H.I.E.L.D, we tend to want to deal with it ourselves, with our own people. Pepper will agree with me here."

Pepper nodded her agreement and Tony continued. "The thing is you not only came up with a plan that works and diminishes the risk to civilians, you dealt with your team before anyone came to blows or we ended up with a big green problem. Trust me, It happens more often than you would think."

Natasha huffed. “We’re a ragtag team and we've come a long way but we still argue more than kindergarteners."

Pepper agreed. "Being Liaison is sometimes more about being a babysitter to superheroes and soothing bruised egos."

Tony ruffled in affront and Pepper patted his head and Stiles couldn’t help laughing.

Coulson came over offering his hand once again to Stiles. “I will get Sky in there as fast as possible and will keep you updated. We will have you registered as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D so you can be in the communications room when the Avengers go in. Somehow i feel like you aren't going to want to just send them off and wait."

Stiles frowned. "Why would I want to send my team out and not know what's going on? Not that I don't trust you to be good at what you do but I don't trust you to have my teams interest at heart. I want to be involved. Does Pepper not get involved?"

Pepper shrugged. "I'm usually so busy that I can't always be involved. I usually just trust that they won't kill each other in disagreement during an op and that Coulson can deal with it."

Tony raised his hand as if he was in school. "I for one would prefer having Stiles in the room, looking out for us. He may need a bit of training before he's as good in tactics as Coulson but I trust his instincts and give him time he will come up with better plans than any of those S.H.I.E.L.D heads."

The rest of the team nodded their agreements, Natasha and Clint reluctantly so and Phil sighed. "I really don't understand why you don't trust me yet. Natasha and Clint do. We did plenty of work together before the Avengers left the initiative and became a standalone group. "

Tony glared mutinously. "That's because their brainwashed operatives who do what they are told. The rest of us know how shifty S.H.I.E.L.D is and how you like to hide truths to get us to comply. We dislike lies Coulson."

Coulson was good at hiding his reactions but his right eye twitched at the word comply before he gave in. "Alright, Stiles can get training on coms and running ops, he's at a good age to learn."

Barton piped in with a smile. "Natasha and I will add that to our things to teach him. We're going to give him some self defense lessons as well."

Coulson's lips twitched into a smile. "Once their done if you ever get tired of the Avengers, let me know, maybe we can make an agent out of you."

Tony glared, his arm going around Stiles shoulders, pulling him close. "I saw him first Coulson, he saved my life, ergo he's mine. Keep your grubby hands off."

Stiles had to fight off the please smile and flush that wanted to creep up his neck at the words and Tony's antics. It felt nice to be appreciated for once, even for barely doing anything.

With the pack Stiles had to work for hours and barely ever got any form of appreciation other than a grunt of acknowledgement when he gave them the information they needed on the newest baddy.

He came back from his dark thoughts to Tony staring at him, waiting for a response.

Stiles smiled sheepishly. "Uh, sorry Coulson. As much as working for S.H.I.E.L.D would be amazing, I tend to be pretty loyal when I claim someone as my own. Saving Tony's life kind of clinched that one and the rest of the team saving my hometown has already started the bonding process. Nothing I can do now."

Tony squeezed him a bit tighter before letting him go with a pat of his shoulder and Stiles grinned.

Tony clapped his hands. "Now if this meeting is over, Coulson can go get everything in order to get his agent inside and we, the avengers, are going to take our new friend here out to our favorite hole in the wall join for Shawarma! Have you had Shawarma before Stiles? You'll love it, my treat all around!"

The rest of the team grinned, whatever strain from the argument, suddenly gone as they all rose to their feet and made their way to the elevator and out of the tower.

Stiles spent the night laughing more than he had in a long time and knew that coming here was the best decision he had ever made and he couldn’t wait to prove to his team that they didn’t make a mistake in choosing him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments guys! Please leave a little note to say you've been by and read this and what you thought.
> 
> Also come see me on Tumblr (Sassy Steter) or on Youtube!(Voluptuous Cosplay)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles snorted. Offering Pepper the final cup of coffee before sipping on his own sugary drink. " I really don't need to be seen as a mini version of you, Tony."
> 
> Tony put his hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt. "And what's wrong with being me. I'm a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and now a superhero."
> 
> Stiles shook his head. "Not as much of a playboy now that Pepper has you in line."
> 
> Natasha smirked from her corner where she was leaning back in her chair. "I'm surprised that Tony hasn’t reverted back to his old ways since he and Pepper broke up, actually."
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles flailed in surprise. "Wait, you two broke up? Since when!? How did that not end up all over the news?"
> 
>  
> 
> Pepper chuckled. "Because it was amicable and Tony and I are still friends and for some reason the media always assumes when a man and woman are close they are dating instead of friends."
> 
> Tony nodded. "I'll always love Pep, It's just a different kind of love."
> 
> Stiles nodded, smiling at Tony. "It's called friendship Tony."
> 
> Tony scoffed, shoving him gently "Laugh it up kid, you're still considered in that circle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my computer for way too long already finished! I am so sorry! With the holidays and work and everything I just completely forgot to post it up!!! I know this chapter may feel a bit filler-ish, but I have reasons, Also we should start seeing more stuff start to happen next chapter. 
> 
> Once again thank you to all my lovely cheerleaders and my BETA Gtavare .
> 
> This Chapter is UNBETAD because im too impatient to wait for it to be corrected to share.

Stiles couldn’t believe how fast the first few months went by.

 

It felt like the avengers swallowed up his whole life, but in a good way.

 

If he wasn’t training with Pepper, he was training with Clint and Natasha, studying for his G.E.D, playing C.O.D with Danny, Tony weaseling himself into the game almost every time. Tony dragged him somewhere almost nightly or with the avengers as a whole.

 

They kept him a closely hidden secret, wanting to hold a press conference to announce his new position once he was officially done training under Pepper.

 

Today was the last day of his training, the press conference was being held in a week, which was why Stiles had actually volunteered to do the Starbucks run to get some air and clear his head before he worked his way into a panic attack. He knew he could do the job, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous about being televised across the world and getting a bright red bull’s-eye painted on his forehead from all of the Avengers enemies.

 

He walked into the Starbucks, corporate credit card and huge drink order in hand and stood in line, eyes falling on a very familiar figure, paying for his order.

 

He would know that back anywhere, of course he would since he held it up for three hours while floating in eight feet of water.

 

His jaw dropped and he choked out a shocked. "Derek?"

 

It would have been too soft for anyone else to hear in the busy coffee shop but Derek turned, looking around before landing on Stiles, in surprise. "Stiles? What are you doing in New York?"

Derek quickly Picked up his order and stood next to Stiles as he waited in line.

 

Stiles couldn’t help smiling; it was nice to see another friendly face. "I work here actually. I accepted a position at the Avengers Tower and finished my GED while training. It's great to see you. Time away from Beacon Hills seems to have been good for you. You look great, happy even."

 

Derek smiled a bright genuine smile. "Yeah, After Braeden and I parted ways I ended up back here. Laura and I owned a Condo together in the city and we had a lot of happy memories. I've always liked this city so it's nice to be back and relive them now that it's not so painful. I started seeing Laura's old therapist, it's helped a lot. I've met a local pack and I'm actually considering joining. We're all getting to know each other first."

 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to see the big guy doing so well. "I'm glad to hear that. I know you might not want anything to do with Beacon Hills or flakey teenagers but if you ever want to talk, I live at the tower."

 

Derek Scoffed. "Stiles, we've saved each other’s lives more than once, Of course I'd love to hang out. I can't believe you’re living in the tower though. How did that happen?"

 

Stiles laughed. "It's Beacon Hills, weird things happen. Come over sometime and I'll tell you the whole story away from prying ears."

 

Derek grinned. "You have my cell phone number, keep in touch."

 

Stiles nodded and waved goodbye as Derek Left and couldn’t help feeling better just seeing him. If Derek was doing this good, Stiles would be fine.

 

Juggling three drink trays full of coffee was tricky but he managed to not drop any as he walked to the tower.

 

Once he arrived to the office, his personal assistant jumped up, grabbing two of the trays for him. "Julia, you are an Angel among women."

 

Julia rolled her eyes, laughing. "I'm glad to see that my relieving you of a few drinking trays earns me praise. Wait till I actually do something worthwhile like stall a senator so you can hide all the candy on your desk."

 

Stiles put his hand to his chest in mock affront, yet didn’t reply as they both knew it was true.

Entering his office, he was greeted by the rest of the team; already busy arguing over the details of the press conference.

 

Stiles ignored the shouting, already used to it by now and just took his time handing everyone their drinks, each of them knowing better than to forget to thank him, some much more profusely than others. Tony, draped himself over Stiles shoulder dramatically. "Stiles, my savior! I was going to die without my caffeine fix.  These heathens have no idea how to hold a press conference. They vetted my idea of back up dancers!"

 

Stiles snorted. Offering Pepper the final cup of coffee before sipping on his own sugary drink. " I really don't need to be seen as a mini version of you, Tony."

 

Tony put his hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt. "And what's wrong with being me. I'm a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and now a superhero."

 

Stiles shook his head. "Not as much of a playboy now that Pepper has you in line."

 

Natasha smirked from her corner where she was leaning back in her chair. "I'm surprised that Tony hasn’t reverted back to his old ways since he and Pepper broke up, actually."

 

Stiles flailed in surprise. "Wait, you two broke up? Since when!? How did that not end up all over the news?"

 

Pepper chuckled. "Because it was amicable and Tony and I are still friends and for some reason the media always assumes when a man and woman are close they are dating instead of friends."

 

Tony nodded. "I'll always love Pep, It's just a different kind of love."

 

Stiles nodded, smiling at Tony. "It's called friendship Tony."

 

Tony scoffed, shoving him gently "Laugh it up kid, you're still considered in that circle."

 

Stiles felt something warm bubble inside his chest at the declaration, and pressed his shoulder back against Tony's gently as he rolled back from the shove, shoulders bumping gently. "You wouldn’t be able to get rid of me if you wanted to. Once I claim someone as my own they are stuck with me forever. You’re in the stilinski friend circle, there is no escape."

 

Clint piped in at the disgusting cuteness. "So when is the wedding?"

 

Tony and Stiles eyed Barton, unphased by the ribbing, eerily saying the exact same words at the same time. "You are going to be the best man, Barton?"

 

The action had Barton shuddering. "Good god, you're exactly alike."

 

The rest of the team burst into laughter and Barton sighed, trying to look put upon, but his lips kept quirking up.

 

Pepper spoke up finally, bringing the team to task. "While I disagree with the backup dancers, I do think a bit of build up would be a good idea. How about a large black curtain with a projected montage of all of you, get someone to voice it with some fanfare about each Avenger and how it takes someone to hold the team together and then the screen looks like it shatters as it drops and then Stiles walks forward with all of you in your uniforms flanking him a few steps behind."

 

Tony looked like a kid at Christmas at the idea, practically bouncing on his feet. " we need a confetti drop when the curtain falls as well as a light show and some music to get the crowd going."

 

Pepper rolled her eyes, used to Tony's antics. "Fine Tony, if you’re willing to let your idea of back up dancers go, you can have confetti and your lights."

 

Pepper noted everything down so she could pass it on to the events coordinator before turning to Stiles. "We need to brief you on what you can and cannot say while being interviewed as well as a little speech so you can address the press. I'll get something written up and you can memorize it before the event. We will have a space outside set up so the public can view the press conference live and then once the press conference is over you can go greet the crowds. We will have a security detail around you at all times."

 

Stiles felt slightly overwhelmed as Pepper went on to explain what he could and could not say, the best way to react to things and how to deflect.

 

Tony noticed and cut through with a grin. "Don't worry kid. If anything is asked that shouldn’t be answered we have a PR Guy who will be handling the questions and can get at them. And even if you slip up, trust that you will never cause as much drama as I am capable when they put me in front of a lens."

 

Pepper took that time to announce that the meeting was over and Tony was about to drag Stiles away for some call of duty time when Barton and Natasha cleared their throats behind him.

 

Stiles sighed. "Sorry Tony. I have training, but we can hang out after if you still want to."

 

Barton quickly grabbed Stiles arm dragging him away while Natasha smirked. "We should only be about two and a half hours or so. Meet us in the training room.

 

Natasha and Barton were what Stiles liked to call the silent comedians. They had dark humor and always seemed amused by things that no one else got, which left others feeling slightly threatened and fearful.

 

At least that was how Stiles felt until he started to understand their humor and slowly got brought into their little circle.

 

Stiles huffed as they walked away, before chastising the two. "Don't be so amused, guys."

Natasha smirked even wider. "We get to take away Tony's toy."

 

Barton grinned, chuckling. "The look on his face, he was seconds from pouting like a five year old."

Stiles shook his head. "I'm not a toy you guys can have pissing matches over. I am my own person."

 

Natasha ruffled his hair, causing Stiles to squawk. "Of course you are kid, Still fun to get a rise out of Tony though."

 

They arrived at the training grounds and Barton started getting stiles into his warm up routine, helping him do some deep stretches.

 

Once he was done, Natasha spoke to the room. "Activate scenario 11428 difficulty six."

 

The room melded and shifted like liquid silver before solidifying into an army/police academy type course with tires, crawling nets and ladders and walls and pop up three dimensional enemies.

 

Stiles barely needed to wait for Barton to yell the order before he was on the ground. "Drop and give me fifty!"

 

When Stiles had started this crazy training he could do some pushups thanks to Lacrosse but never fifty in such a short time.

 

He could run but upper body strength was not his forte.  
`   
and yet when he was given the order he dropped and did fifty pushups in no time before rolling on his back to do the same amount of sit ups before jumping to his feet, grabbing the paintball riffle to run the course.

 

He started with the tires quickly running through them, knees high  and trying to dodge rubber bullets that were being fired at him from all directions.

 

As he cleared the first part he dropped to his stomach to crawl through the netting tunnel, being as quiet as possible thanks to Natasha's tips and jumping to his feet swiftly as soon as he cleared the tunnel.

 

He took two shots at the life like dummies who popped up before he reached the wall, both straight in the chest before taking the strap of his rifle and swinging it over his shoulder as he took a leaping run to grab the slats of the wood that were just out of reach and using his new-found upper body strength to lift himself up over the wall, arms burning from the exertion but nowhere near how it used to.

 

Jumping down from the six foot wall on the balls of his feet he barely made any noise, earning a please smile from Natasha as he grabbed his rifle once more and took a few more shots, ignoring the innocent bystanders and making an impressive head shot to a man holding a child hostage.

 

Once he was done those he ran towards the ravine jumping onto the monkey bars and swinging himself from one end to the other and grunting as he received a rubber bullet to the side that he was sure would bruise.

 

He managed to power through the pain and get through the monkey bars before running full tilt through the clear path, shooting at whatever enemy popped up before making his way to the finish line and dropping for another fifty pushups and then his sit-ups before he let his upper body drop to the ground as he panted, taking in deep breaths and trying his best not to vomit right there.

 

Barton grinned down at him. "Jarvis, what was his time?"

 

Jarvis spoke up, sounding almost smug. "Four minutes, fifty five seconds."

 

Stiles laughed happily at the news and offered Barton his hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. "Nice job kid, you finally made it in less than five minutes.

 

Natasha pushed a water bottle into his hands, smiling. "Good job, now hydrate and get your breath, were hitting the mat."

 

Stiles groaned. Sparring with Natasha was hell. There was a reason they called her the black widow and she was deadly and did not pull her punches.

 

Barton chuckled. "How about we do target practice first and then let Tony walk in on you wiping the floor with Stiles."

 

Stiles nodded, not even ashamed at wanting to get out of sparring Natasha.

 

They spent an hour doing target practice with a variety of guns, doing really well with a tightly concentrated ring near the chest on his target.

 

His dad had been bringing him to target practice for years and stiles was pretty proud of at least being able to excel at this.

 

Once they were done Natasha just silently pointed to the soft sparring mat and Stiles sighed.

Natasha just grinned. "Don't forget, stop leaving yourself open."

 

With that she advanced, barely giving stiles a chance to deflect.

 

They kept on sparring for the rest of their session, Natasha tagging out to give Barton a chance to spar, much to Stiles pleasure. Natasha was a beast and he would have a few bruises.

 

He shed his shirt halfway through his session with Barton, the heat making him a lot less self conscious about his chest and happy trail. Though that had eased since he started building some muscle and noticed that he wasn't the only one with body hair. He wasn’t in Derek Hale territory when he came to muscles but he could definitely give Scott a run for his money.

 

He had managed to get Barton flipped and into a grapple when Tony walked in with a flippant. "Two and a half hours are up, Stiles is mine now!"

 

Tony stopped in his tracks, eyes going slightly wide at the sight of Stiles as he rose to his feet, arm flexing as he helped Barton up.

 

A small squeak escaped Tony's mouth before he turned on his heels calling out. "I'll meet you downstairs, take a shower first, you don't want to smell where we are going and make sure you wear something casual but nice."

 

Stiles frowned, confused at the change in personality in Tony as he beat his retreat. “What’s eating him?"

 

Barton and Natasha both grinned, amused. "You'll figure it out eventually, Stiles."

Stiles shook his head, not even trying to force the issue, knowing they could give Deaton a run for his money in being cryptic.

 

He hit the showers and got washed in record time before meeting Tony downstairs.

 

Tony just motioned for the parking garage and Stiles followed him towards his Aston Martin, not nearly as leery as he was at first of touching the ridiculously expensive car.

 

Buckling himself in, he eyed Tony with a grin. "So where are we going?"

 

Tony grinned. "We have reservations for Masa. You mentioned you wanted to try sushi last time we went out."

 

Stiles gaped. "I didn’t mean the most expensive restaurant in New York."

 

Tony scoffed. "If you are going to eat sushi, you need to eat it from Chef Masa, the man is an artist."

 

And Tony was right. Stiles had never eaten anything so good in his life. Not to mention the Kobe beef creations that the chef had prepared, right in front of them.

 

Tony ordered a pot of warmed sake, and kept refilling Stiles glass, the chef turning a blind eye.

 

After the workout he got from Natasha and Clint, the food and Sake left him warm and loose and happy.

 

As Tony and Stiles drove back home, Stiles smiled at the billionaire. "Thanks man, I didn’t know I needed that as much as I did."

 

Tony looked back at him with a small smile. "It's a lot of pressure, especially for the first time. Having a chance to get away and eat some good food and relax is needed sometimes."

 

They drove back home in companiable silence and Tony walked Stiles to his door where Stiles turned to give Tony another smile. "Thanks for tonight; I had a lot of fun."

 

Tony just shrugged it off waving him in. "Get to bed Kid. You have a long day tomorrow."

 

Stiles just shook his head, amused at how Tony always tried to hide the fact that he was actually loving and caring deep inside that playboy facade.

 

He was surprised to find the smile still on his lips as he snuggled into his pillow, his worries floating away thanks to the sake and falling into a deep sleep thinking that since he had moved to New York he had finally become truly happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments guys! Please leave a little note to say you've been by and read this and what you thought.
> 
> Also come see me on Tumblr (Sassy Steter), Instagram(VoluptuousCosplay) or on Youtube!(Voluptuous Cosplay)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Flirting with her!?" Stiles roared, throwing the tabloid newspaper across the room to land hard against Tony's chest, causing the billionaire to let out a startled Oomph before chuckling at Stile's theatrics.
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles glared at Tony before resuming his Pacing. "She was a Barrista, I was ordering coffee! Tony this is getting out of hand! In the past two weeks the media has made me out to be hooking up with twenty different people and yet I'm getting none of the benefits of such allegations! A lady came over and got me to kiss her baby, people are asking me for autographs. I am not famous, I just boss around some superheroes!"
> 
> Tony chuckled. "The media fixates on what it likes and right now you're it."
> 
> Stiles opened his mouth to argue when the rest of the team walked in urgently, Natasha the first to speak. "You need to see this boss. Jarvis, pull it on screen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man guys I am so sorry this took so long to post! I restarted this chapter FIVE TIMES at work and my computer shut off without me saving it, then anxiety stress and life just kept getting in the way. 
> 
> The second part of this fic was pretty much all written by a friend of mine with me heavily editing. This was agreed and complete permission given to me by my friend before he even gifted the short fic called Hulk-out. by Jamesm97. 
> 
> Lots of thanks because I loved it so much so thank you for letting me use it and just kind of reword a few things more to my liking you are the best.
> 
> Again this chapter is UNBETAD so any mistakes are solely my own!.
> 
> I swear I wont make you guys wait so long for the next chapter!

the thrumming bass pulsated through Stiles body, leaving him torn between excitement and nausea.

He could hear the chatter from the media sitting right through the curtain that was projecting the PR video, a deep baritone voice talking about their history, them leaving Shield and forging their own path and that every good team needed a manager. There were also a pile of sports metaphors that he was sure were Tony's doing and would have made coach proud.

Stiles felt like bolting, all of his self doubt coming straight to the forefront of his mind. He was just a kid, he couldn't do this, the media was going to tear him apart and think this was a joke.

Noticing his nerves, Tony grinned at him, nudging his shoulder gently with his own. "Relax kid. You are going to be fine and the team's got your back. You've already been doing your job and finished training. This is just making it official."

Stiles took a deep breath, nodding.

Thor clasped his shoulder with a bright smile. "There is no one I would rather have, protecting my back Stiles. You may not have our physical or mystical strength but you are just as capable as the tacticians of Asgard."

Stiles melted at Thor's puppy dog smile. The man reminded him too much of Scott in that way. "Thanks Thor, that means a lot."

The rest of the team gave him thumbs up and smiles, all of them giving him a mix of: "You got this Stiles. Just get up there and show them what we already know."

Straightening to his full height and taking a deep breath he nodded to his team.

With a loud crack the curtain in front of them fell, quickly being dragged away by a pulley system to clear stiles path. a flare of lights, smoke and pyrotechnics lit his way as he walked forward to the podium, his team following him, one step behind him.

The light show and the heat of the flames made his lip quirk up in amusement, wondering how Tony had managed to get that passed Pepper.

As expected the press had a field day when they saw Stiles. questions being flung at an alarming pace, but quickly quieted down by the MC.

Stiles took a breath, smiling at the crowd like Pepper had taught him and started on his speech, managing to keep his tone even and throwing in a joke here and there, that made the crowd chuckle.

He didn't remember a single word he said, but from the way that Tony grinned at him and the crowd had relaxed, he must have done a good job.

When it was time for questions, the MC did an amazing job, screening questions.

The first question that was asked actually caused Stiles to laugh, Tony and Steve laughing right behind him.

"Mr. Stilinski, Do you have any relation to Mr. Stark? You were spotted at the airport on your arrival, looking very familiar with each other. The paparazzi have also caught you on outings and no one can deny that you look alike."

Stiles shook his head, looking at Tony who just shrugged. " I can guarantee you that I have no relation to Tony Stark. My father is a small town Sheriff. Tony and I are good friends, that's all and as to how we became friends, that's Tony's story to tell if he chooses to."

The reporter opened his mouth to argue but Tony piped in. "I have no issues, sharing the story of how Stiles and I met. He saved my life when everyone thought I was dead, hid me from danger and helped me rebuild my suit so I could come back and save the day. I owe a lot to Stiles and the fact that he has accepted this position means I will owe him even more. I couldn't think of a better person to have my back."

Another reporter lifted their hand before yelling out. "How do you except someone so young to be able to take over such an important position?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer but Steve cut in. "Stiles qualifications are from special circumstances that are private and classified.  He has been training for two months now and has shown himself more than capable to do the job he has been assigned and there is no one I would trust more in my ear while I'm on a mission."

Steve clasped Stiles shoulder and gave Stiles an encouraging smile.

The rest of the questions spiralled down into private questions like if Stiles had a girlfriend or boyfriend, how much was he making as a salary and a pile of other questions that were mainly shot down by the MC.

Once everything was done, they were whisked away to the outdoor stage where fans had been standing for hours waiting to get a glimpse of their favourite avengers.

Stiles followed, shaking fans hands, people screaming and squealing, asking for autographs.

It baffled Stiles that some of these people wanted his autograph along with the rest of the avengers.

Once that was done, they were escorted to a limo and Stiles threw himself down onto the plush seats with a deep sigh. "They were acting like we were movie stars. That was ridiculously surreal."

Tony chuckled. "Better get used to it kid."

Natasha smirked. "Just don't let it get to your head like Tony here."

Tony and Natasha playfully bickered, the rest of the team getting in on it, teasing and razzing each other, helping Stiles relax.

The billionaire nudged Stiles back to attention. "You up for some Korean Barbecue tonight? My treat."

Stiles nodded with a grin. "I couldn't eat anything this morning, I could eat a horse."

Tony grinned and knocked on the roof of the limo, the drivers voice echoing through the speakers. "Yes, sir?"

The billionaire called out his instructions to his favourite Korean Barbecue restaurant and the limo changed course to the restaurant.

They were ushered in and shown to a private room by a server who seemed completely at ease with the group she was guiding to the table, proving that they came here often.

Stiles was fascinated by the little grill in front of their table, watching the others drop meat and vegetables onto it to cook.

Tony was the one to notice, pointing to his spot on the grill. "Your food isn't going to cook itself. Need some help with it?"

Stiles shook his head grinning. "No I was just watching you guys, pretty sure I got the hang of it."

He carefully placed his strips of pork belly on the hot grill, watching it sizzle and curl in on itself as it cooked.

His phone started buzzing next to him and he quickly picked it up, answering the call when he saw it was his father. "Hey Pops, what's up?"

The Sheriff chuckled in his ear. "Just wanted to congratulate you on the press conference. You did great. My phone on the other hand hasn't stopped ringing since you appeared on TV. Also the pack may be freaking out a bit. I was over at Melissa's to watch it with her and the pack was there."

Stiles chuckled. "It's expected dad, Hopefully it quiets down soon for you. As for Scott, well he knew what a great thing he had and took it for granted."

His dad chuckled. "His loss, son."

Stiles smiled  as they continued to talk for another minute before bidding each other goodnight.

The rest of his team eyed him with curiosity and he waved them off. "Just my dad telling me he saw me on TV."

The team grinned, Tony stealing his cooking piece of meat and popping it onto his mouth as Stiles squawked. "He better get used to seeing you on Television kid. The media is going to be all over you for a while. Your the new thing."

Stiles shook his head, unbelieving. "I'm no one. There's no way the media will stay interested in me for that long."

The rest of the team eyed him sceptically but went back to eating and Stiles continued to enjoy his meal.

Stiles was quick to realise he never should have uttered that sentence.

Two weeks passed by rather quickly with Stiles taking on the full time position of Liaison, dealing with the media, Shield and the Military daily.

It was Friday and Stiles was in his office, Tony's eyes  following his mad pacing.

"Flirting with her!?" Stiles roared, throwing the tabloid newspaper across the room to land hard against Tony's chest, causing the billionaire to let out a startled Oomph before chuckling at Stile's theatrics.

  
Stiles glared at Tony before resuming his Pacing. "She was a Barrista, I was ordering coffee! Tony this is getting out of hand! In the past two weeks the media has made me out to be hooking up with twenty different people and yet I'm getting none of the benefits of such allegations! A lady came over and got me to kiss her baby, people are asking me for autographs.  I am not famous, I just boss around some superheroes!"

Tony chuckled. "The media fixates on what it likes and right now you're it."

Stiles opened his mouth to argue when the rest of the team walked in urgently, Natasha the first to speak. "You need to see this boss. Jarvis, pull it on screen."

General Ross's face pulled on on screen, stopping Stiles in his tracks, listening to the general's words. "Let's speak honestly here. Stiles Stilinski is nothing but a boy, his behaviour clearly shows that he is unfit to hold the mantle of being the Avengers handlers and Liaison. The fact that the boy is unable to control his hormones just cements it."

The reporters burst out with questions on the screen before one was singled out. "General Ross, Sir. Would you feel you are better equipped to be the Avengers Liaison?"

General Ross smirked at the screen. "With my experience I feel I would be one of the top choices for the position."

Banners fists clenched tightly as he growled out. "Jarvis, screen off."

Everyone shifted nervously, knowing how General Ross could get to Banner.

Banner took a few deep breaths before walking away.

Stiles moved to follow but Natasha stopped him, shaking her head. "Let him be, General Ross is the one way to make him lose control and he's due for a hulk out right now. He needs to calm down by himself."

Stiles frowned. "What do you mean he's due for one? I thought he had become in control, how often does he become green involuntarily?"

The rest of the team shifted nervously before Jarvis piped in. "The time between Mr Banner's involuntary transformations have become more and more pronounced in the last two years, Mr Banner has not had an incident in a month and would be due for another quite soon."

Stiles looked thoughtful but let it go,  and sent the team off. "General Ross is just grandstanding, Go back to whatever you were doing and don't forget our meeting with Coulson at seven."

Finally alone he sat at his desk, looking through some of the mission profiles.

The paperwork only managed to hold is attention for an hour before he raised his head, speaking to Jarvis. “Jarvis, is there anyone in the sparring room?”

Jarvis spoke up, voice matter of fact. “Mr Banner is currently in the sparring room calibrating the simulators, Might i suggest staying away for a while? He seems to be failing and his frustration is rising.”

Stiles shook his head. “Jarvis, my man I have seen Bruce get punched by Tony when they argued over those calibrations and he didn't Hulk out. I don’t think our genius is going to go green because of a simple holographic simulator malfunction though I do appreciate the concern.”

Jarvis spoke up, voice clearly worried. “I’ll be sure to keep Mr Stark on speed dial in case things turn as you put it ‘Green’”

Stiles laughed grabbing his water bottle, his current outfit fine for his planned workout. He loved the holographic projections, setting it up for a run and making the room look like the preserve back home.

“You have a meeting at 7 PM with Mr Coulson” Jarvis reminds him for the seventh time.

Stiles rolled his eyes stepping into the elevator. Jarvis voice following him. “I know Jarvis, It’s noon am I have plenty of time for a run and lunch.”

“You've been up gaming all night with Mr. Mahealani, I'm just trying to ensure you don’t fall asleep” Jarvis helpfully reminded him.

Stiles huffed. “Okay that was one time. I accidentally fell asleep and you woke me up before I missed any meetings. Besides the military were being lazy. That mission could have been done by any spec ops team. I'm getting sick of them begging for the Avengers help for jobs they can easily handle, they need to learn to do their jobs”

“Agreed Mr Stilinski” Jarvis replies.

“Can you put on my work out mix?” Stiles asks the AI system.

“Mr Stark warned you that blasting that sort of music wasn't advisable.” Jarvis tells him, making Stiles smile.

Stiles smirked, speaking up to the ceiling and realizing that if he was to talk to the ceiling anywhere else he would be considered crazy. “We both know Tony does the exact same thing, he just doesn't like its being done to him,”

The elevator dinged as he arrived on the simulator floor before Jarvis spoke up, sounding as panicked as an AI can sound.“Sir I advise you to initiate the lock down protocol for the training room Mr Banners heart rate is elevating and I think he may be on the verge of transforming”

Stiles stepped out of the elevator and wished he hadn't as he laid eyes on Bruce who was in the middle of the padded sparring area, tools spread around him and his grunting would have left Stiles thinking dirty thoughts at any other time. This time it just caused his entire body to go deadly still.

“Bruce?” Stiles asks in a low whisper.

It attracts the attention of the convulsing and moaning man surprisingly quickly. “RUN!!!!”

Bruce roars and it’s not his voice it’s the voice Stiles has only ever heard once over the coms.

Stiles wanted to listen to the green tinged man and run but his feet wouldn't move, he was stuck where he stood, watching as the feeble and usually reserved man was gaining green coloured muscle by the second getting so big that the clothes ripped off his back and within seconds Stiles was staring into the face of the incredible fucking hulk.

“Jarvis initiate protocol green” Stiles whispered.

“But Sir you’ll trap yourself on this level with him” Jarvis tells him.

“If he gets out the rampage could be much worse than one person, initiate the program and do it now!” Stiles shouts jumping when his shouts attracted the growl of the Hulk.

Within seconds the wide room which was usually bright due to the ceiling to floor windows darkened with the one hundred inch Vibranium alloy that covered the building when the lock down protocol was initiated.

The hulk roared launching himself at the alloy covered windows the metal making a high pitch ringing noise that had Stiles falling to the floor clutching his ears.

Stiles may have screamed but the ringing erased it. The sound was torture, like he'd climbed inside a massive church bell while it was ringing. His ear drums were minutes from bursting.

He was still clutching his ears when the seismic sounding banging stopped, causing him to look up and see the hulk staring directly at him his head moving from side to side looking curiously at him.

“Please don’t do that” Stiles asks his voice is unusually loud due to the empty room and the echo.

The hulk smirks and bangs his fist against the metal again. He heard the distinct sound of heavy grunting laughter before the sound had him clutching his ears again.

“God could Tony pick a more secure protector that doesn't cause permanent damage to the ears and brain my head feels like it’s on fucking fire” He moans and his eyes widening when he suddenly felt puffs air like a huge gust of wind blowing his clothes.

When he looked up his eyes widened at the sight of the Hulk breathing heavily and staring at him intensely.

“Okay I get it you’re going to kill me which can I just say is so not cool, the only reason I came up here was for a run and maybe help you fix the damn hologram simulator and give you some company if this is what I get for helping people when I'm reborn I am turning into a unhelpful person” Stiles rants his breath leaves him in a huff when the Hulk plops down on the ground in front of him.

His mind was racing, body racked with nervous shaking. Since getting the job as the Avengers Liaison he’s used to weird scenarios and situations but he really doesn't want to die he loves pizza too much and his new salary means he can buy the best god damn pizza in new York without worrying about a thing. Okay, he may or may not love his team too.

After minutes pass of The Hulk just staring at him he takes a breath and attempts not to talk but fails, his ADHD  kicking in and causing him to be unable to handle the silence, besides he was probably going to be dead in a few minutes, he could forever to be silent when he was dead.

“Okay can I ask a question?” Stiles asks. He doesn't get an answer but he never really expected one anyway. “I don’t know if you know me because we haven’t met before, at least not Hulk you. I've read all the files on your creation and according to literally hundreds of Psych evaluations, you, the Hulk, tries to suppress the Banner brain…” Stiles continues speaking until a growl make a lump suddenly appear in his throat.

“HULK NOT BANNER” The incredible rage monster bellowed. To him, it was probably normal talking volume, but it was enough for Stiles to almost empty his bowels, his heart skipping several hundred beats.

“Imagine how awesome you would be with Banners genius mind and your strength. You’d be unstoppable” Stiles tells him and he has no idea why he’s saying these things. Maybe it’s his brains way of stalling his death. Maybe Jarvis has alerted Tony and Tony had alerted the Avengers.

“HULK ALREADY UNSTOPPABLE” The Hulk bellows.

"Weren't you get beaten by that big headed green skinny guy? When he teamed up with Abomination?” Stiles asks, immediately regretting it when the Hulk stands and starts punching the floor over and over till the marble started to crumble.

“Dude stop please I know you can survive the caving in of this floor but I'm just a squishy defenceless human who can barely survive without food for a day let along a fall from this height” Stiles begs he doubts the big guy hears him but it’s worth a shot.

“It’s not like drilling a hole in the floor will help you, the whole building is on lock down” Stiles shouts smiling when the Hulk stops and looks at him like his dad looks at bacon.

“You’re not a cannibal are you?” Stiles whispers he’s startled when the Hulk actually laughs.

“THE LEADER WEAK USES POWERS, HULK FIGHT FAIR LIKE ABOMINATION, HULK SMASH NOT USE MIND LASER POWER” The Hulk shouts even lowering his voice a bit half way through when Stiles winces.

“Don’t you want to be the best though I read in your file that the gamma radiation basically gave you split personality, if you gave Banner some of your strength and Banner gave you some intelligence you guys would be the most unstoppable team. You’d be better than Sonny and Cher pre breakup” Stiles urges.

“HULK ALREADY STRONG” The Hulk bellows and Stiles actually rolls his eyes.

Stiles huffed. “I heard you the first time dude but seriously the war between you and Banner is stressful, I'm sick of avoiding the guy in case you pop out and kill me, he’s really great but your giving me some seriously stress with all the inner war thing and I'm sure if you guys worked together inside that massive brain The Hulk side would get more play time”

“HULK NO SMASH FRIENDS” The Incredible Hulk says looking confused.

“Is Banner your friend?” Stiles asks.

“NO” The Hulk growls.

“Getting you two to work together would be like getting Cat’s to worship Dog’s wouldn't it?” Stiles asks.

“Mr Coulson has a Shield tactical force outside as well as the rest of the avengers assembled.” Comes the voice of Jarvis echoing around the whole room.

“HULK SMASH” The Hulk roars and looks around the room waiting for the threat.

“Stand down!” Stiles shouts to the air the Hulk looks to Stiles and stops his pacing.

“They’re only here for my protection because they think you’re going to hurt me” Stiles tells him.

“HULK NO HURT FRIENDS” The Hulk repeats.

“Oh” Stiles says after a long pause “I'm your friend?” Stiles asks dumbly pointing at himself.

The Hulk just huffs.

“Sir, Mr Stark is extremely worried and trying to hack past your order.” Jarvis informs him.

The Hulk once again growls.

“Tony is kind-of overprotective of me, If I didn't know him I'd swear he's trying to woo me with all the outings and food. Some of them are almost like romantic dates without the kissing.” Stiles offers walking over with is hands held high.

He gets a smile out of the big guys.

“You’re totally a big soft romantic aren't you?” Stiles asks his tone stupidly teasing.

He deserved the flick he got.

It sends him flying across the room but he lands on the soft sparring mat so it doesn't hurt that much.

“Is this why you popped out of Banner? To terrorise me?” Stiles asks rubbing his surprisingly uninjured body.

“FELT TRAPPED NEEDED OUT” The Hulk says slowly and lowly for once he points one finger at his head and Stiles nearly passes out because Jesus fucking Christ, one finger is like the whole of his body.

The words finally catch up to him.

“Oh you needed to stretch your massive limbs?” Stiles asks smirking when he gets a monosyllabic grunted yes.

“Banner doesn't let you out unless he’s about to die or in extreme danger but it’s not enough for you is it?” Stiles asks.

He gets a head shake and he wants to fist pump the air because he’s a fucking genius.

“All Bruce and No Hulk makes Hulk a pissed off rage monster, that’s why your angry all the time you, just want to come out.” Stiles says out loud surprised when the Hulk answers yes sounding the most human he has all day.

"How about we make a deal?” Stiles asks.

“WHAT DEAL?” Hulk asks he doesn't shout but his tone is loud and possibly eager. Stiles wondered if an eager Hulk was even a thing.

“How about I get Banner to loosen the reins two times a week for an hour and we can chill inside the building with the lock down protocol on, that way you get to stretch your entire muscular everything and be free more and I don’t get shit if you get out and hurt anyone” Stiles offers.

“YOU CAN DO THAT?” Hulk asks and Stiles smiles.

“Dude Tony’s like my second dad I can get him to agree to nuke the world if I wanted to but I would never because I'm a good guy just like you are” Stiles smiles.

“HULK NOT GOOD” Comes the booming voice.

“Well you helped stopped the alien invasion and stopped Loki single handed so you’re not bad” Stiles tells him.

“HULK NOT GOOD OR BAD, HULK JUST IS.” He gets in reply.

“I get it you were made by people seeking power. you're only here because your amazing at fighting but you don’t fight because that’s what you're built for, you fight to survive. Stiles smirks when Hulk smiles all toothy and kind of cute. god this green guy was making his brain turn stupid.

He gets a grunt in return again.

“Do you want to come out more?” Stiles asks, he’s surprised when he gets a nod in return.

“You need to do me a favour then. You need to let up on the anger stuff, Bruce is on edge all the time. He’ scared to do anything really,he hears a bang and he jump. If I get him to agree to letting you out more, you need to stop trying to suppress Bruce all the time, prove that you’re not a rage monster like everyone is thinking you are and maybe you’d get to come out more. Maybe even on missions.I know you like to smash things up, but maybe if you could show control they’d let you handle all the heavy stuff and you can prove to the whole world you’re a bad ass and nobody can stop you” Stiles rants.

“MAKE HIM LET ME OUT MORE AND I WILL STOP TRYING TO GET OUT MORE” Hulk shouts obviously attracted to the idea of getting out.

“Fine but I need to speak to Bruce so you have to let him come back, but first I need you to prove to me that you trust me” Stiles asks him its risky but by the sounds of the banging down stairs Tony is getting desperate.

“HOW” Hulk asks and it surprises him how the Hulk can ask a question, but it’s more like a statement than a questioning query.

“You remember Tony, the kinda hot billionaire philanthropist who usually wears the red metal suit?” Stiles asks smirking when he gets the most minuscule head nods. “Well if I don’t let him in he’s going to explode and the Avengers are going to come and think you've kidnapped me” Stiles tells him.

“I DON’T HURT FRIENDS” Hulk booms again.

“I know but remember what I said? Everyone thinks you're nothing but a mindless monster. If I reverse the lock down and let them in, are you going to be good? Are you going to just chill with me or are you going to run away, out the window and then you and I can never be friends, because if you run away, I'm not going to ask Banner to let you come out and play.” Stiles tells him.

“I WON’T RUN” Hulk tells him and surprisingly he believes him.

“Jarvis override my lock down protocol authorisation code AVENGERNO1FANBOY and activate the magnets inside the elevator, make sure they surrender all weapons before they are allowed in. Tell them that’s what I asked for” Stiles tells Jarvis and his heart stops as soon as the massive lock down shutters start to rise.

The light blinds him a little and his throat jumps to his mouth when the Hulk gets up only it’s not the Hulk.

It’s a half-naked Bruce.

“What happened?” Bruce asks hesitantly, it looks like he’s got the worst hangover ever.

“I think I just became the Hulks best friend.” Stiles laughs falling to the floor his heart is still beating so fast and he's slowly experiencing an adrenaline crash.

The Elevator dings and Stiles laughs when about Couson's shield agents run out of the elevators with night-night guns raised high and Tony is looking torn, harassed and pissed.

Tony and Coulson’s eyes go to Bruce and they immediately look relieved.

“What’s broken?” Tony asks running up to Stiles.

“Nothing in fact I think I just gained a new best friend in New York” Stiles smiles.

His world is so weird now that he works for the Avengers anyone else would be stupid to actually consider asking to let the Hulk back out but if he's honest, he can’t wait till he gets to chill with the big guy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments guys! Please leave a little note to say you've been by and read this and what you thought.
> 
> Also come see me on Tumblr (Sassy Steter), Instagram(VoluptuousCosplay) or on Youtube!(Voluptuous Cosplay)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles approached. "Hey there, Julie, right?"
> 
> She sniffled and nodded shyly, her crying abated at the attention. "I'm Stiles, and these guys over there are the avengers and my friend Derek. I hear you were really brave when the bad guy attacked."
> 
> Her little voice quivered as she hid half her face in her mother’s chest. "I got hurt."
> 
> Stiles nodded solemnly. "So did I, but think of the stories you can tell your friends when they ask why you were hurt."
> 
> She looked at him with wide eyes, tears finally abated. "If it's okay with your mom, how about you come meet the Avengers and we'll tend to your knee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I am so sorry this took so long to get posted. I kept writting it and it kept getting deleted(not even joking when i say eight times). My anxiety and depression has been horrible and to top it all off my power is cut off. So hopefully this little gem of a chapter was worth the wait !
> 
> Thank you to Anidragon and James the most this time around fo keeping me motivated and helping me when i got stuck and also helping edit this a bit. You guys rock!

Stiles found himself walking into Tony's workshop a month later, easily weaving the tables filled with parts and unfinished projects, well used to the chaos.  


He found Tony in his corner, fiddling with some 3D mock-up for a new suit.  


Stiles just silently huffed, moving forward and handing him today’s New York Times.  


Tony didn’t even take his eyes off the screen as he spoke. "You know I don’t like being handed things."  


Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, well, you're going to take this and read it."  


Tony rolled his eyes, yet took the paper from him, reading it intently.  


Once done, he eyed Stiles, brow raised, trying not to smirk but failing when Stiles beamed right back.  


Well, the media has clearly picked its crown prince.  


The article debated between Stiles and General Ross, asking who was truly the best choice to run the avengers.  


The article spoke of General Ross being more experienced, but also spoke of some leaked botched missions – ones that Stiles was sure Tony had leaked out of spite – anger issues, and personal vendettas, and how Stiles, although young and less experienced, had proven himself to be more than capable of guiding the people’s beloved superheroes. Their efficiency levels actually having risen by twenty percent now that they were properly managed and property damage having gone down by thirty percent.  


Tony smirked. "Told you, kid. How could they not like you?"  


Stiles huffed. "Yeah, now if they could just stop trying to put me in a relationship with everyone. "  


Tony smirked. "Less likely to happen. The media loves scandals and romance."  


He rolled his eyes, grimacing. "Yeah well, I just wanted to show you the article. I should head out and meet with Danny, I promised I'd beat him at Call of Duty."  


Tony tried not to pout. "People are going to start thinking you're dating him. Besides, when’s the last time you actually came and hung out with me?"  


Stiles scoffed. "Tony, anytime I game with Danny, you suddenly find an excuse to join in and we see each other every day. It's not like you're lacking Stiles time."  


Tony was now obviously pouting and trying his hardest not to sound whiney, much to Stiles amusement. "Everyone gets one on one Stiles time, even the Hulk, but since you took over full time you haven’t had any time to hang out with me."  


Stiles let out a small sigh, trying to hide his smile, and picked up his phone, texting Danny. "What did you want to do? Gaming can wait for another day."  


Tony grinned, motioning him over to what he had been working on. "It's just a few anti supernatural pieces from the information you gave me, so far they have proven effective.”  


Stiles looked everything over appreciatively before pointing to the armor. "What about infusing the armor with mountain ash and mistletoe?"  


The billionaire gave him a feral grin. "That would completely work, I could infuse it into the paint."  


And off they went, talking animatedly until they moved to schematics for Tony's new suit, bouncing ideas off each other.  


Stiles sighed wistfully, bent over a piece of armour, grinning up at Tony. "Flying the suit must be a ridiculous rush."  


Tony blinked at him for a moment, stilling, before a grin spread across his face. "Want to try it out?"  


He stilled for a moment, eyes widening. "Are you joking right now? Don't joke about something like that Tony, that would be really cruel."  


The billionaire rolled his eyes. "I never joke about the suits."  


Stiles cheered, fist thrown in the air. "Heck yes! Show me how to run one of these!"  


Tony spoke up. "Jarvis, add Stiles to the suit authorisation protocol, password India, Romeo, Delta, six, six, eight."  


Jarvis spoke up, echoing around the room. "Yes sir, Stiles has been added to the authorisation list."  


The billionaire motioned Stiles over. "Jarvis take out suit 1005 for Stiles."  


Hydraulics whooshed as one of the suits appeared from the floor, and Tony proceeded to show him how to get into the suit.  


Once it closed in on him, Stiles couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.  


Tony walked him through walking and moving around before showing him how to hover using the thrusters.  


Once he thought Stiles was ready, Tony himself suited up and blasted off, challenging Stiles to follow him.  


Stiles whooped , causing Tony to chuckle at his childish exuberance. "Don't lose focus Stiles, we don't want you to crash."  


He chuckled lightly, sliding in next to him. "Yes, dad."  


Tony stuttered, slightly flustered, causing Stiles to laugh. "I let you fly one of my suits and this is the thanks I get."  


Stiles huffed in Tony’s ear. "Just teasing Tony. Thanks for this though, this is a dream come true."  


They continued flying for a while, reaching the clouds, and then going low, causing a few people to point up at them.  


Tony chuckled. "We may need to head back before we end up on the front page of a newspaper, people wondering who the second person is flying a suit that is definitely not War Machine."  


Stiles let out a teasing. "Roger that, back to the tower."  


They both turned, Tony impressed by how well Stiles was handling the suit.  


Stiles was a little rough on the landing but not completely horrible considering Tony had practically smashed his suit on his first few landings.  


Once they were both out of their suits, Stiles was flushed, red cheeked and eyes glimmering with excitement, causing Tony's breath to hitch in his throat, something squeezing painfully inside his chest. "Thanks Tony, I never in my wildest dreams ever imagined I'd ever get to use one of these suits."  


Tony was silent for a moment before he huffed out a breath he had been holding and turned on his heels. "Yeah well, how about building one? You come up with the concept, I'll help you build it. Show me what you got?"  


Stiles was silent for a long time, causing Tony to finally turn to see him rooted in place, jaw dropped. "You're catching flies Stiles, come on, you've helped me repair my suit, you handled this one quite well. I'd like to see how you'd do building your own."  


He finally unfroze, whooping and running to Tony's side. "You are so on. I've got a pile of ideas that might work."  


Tony grinned, showing Stiles how to get Jarvis to help him out with simulations, the both of them working into the early morning light on their own suits, Stiles only interrupting Tony here and there with questions or guidance.  


It was Pepper walking in and stopping in her tracks, eyes wide in shock that had both of them turn to stare at her, with twin bleary sleep deprived eyes. "Well that's not creepy at all."  


Tony grunted. "Pepper, what can I do for you, I'm almost done my new suit design."  


Pepper rolled her eyes. "I told you I needed some paperwork signed for the sale of the penthouse. Did you seriously not sleep all night? Stiles as well?"  


Stiles yawned. "We got a lot done. Jarvis, run that simulation again would you?"  


Peppers jaw dropped once more. "Are you.... helping Tony with a suit?"  


Tony grinned. "I challenged Stiles to build his own suit, I’m curious to see what he's capable of."  


Pepper was silent for a moment. "Tony... You never let anyone touch your suits, let alone tinker."  


Tony shrugged. "He's shown that he's got skill for it when he helped me fix my suit when we first met and he did really good flying the suit last night."  


The room was silent before Pepper burst into laughter. "You actually let him fly one of your suits? Oh Tony, you are so in over your head right now."  


Both of them looked at Pepper causing her to laugh even more. "Neither of you even realise it either. Never mind, it'll be more fun watching it happen."  


Tony sighed, no idea what Pepper was talking about but signed the paperwork on the condo that they had co-owned, the final piece of their cohabitating finished. He felt like he should have felt some form of hurt over this but he didn’t. He still loved Pepper deeply, she was his best friend next to Rhodey and that would never change.  


He watched her leave before Jarvis spoke up. "Sir, both of you have a meeting in two hours, might I suggest bathing, a change of clothes and food?"  


Tony and Stiles gaze met and they nodded. "Meet up in half an hour for breakfast before meetings?"  


Stiles nodded. "Let's get something delivered, it should be here by the time we’re both done. Order enough for the rest of the team just in case, you know how they can get."  


The billionaire smiled and then yawned, jaw cracking. "Deal."  


They both showered in record time, and were sitting eating breakfast wraps and hashbrowns in companiable silence while sipping coffee when the rest of the team descended on them, claiming the rest of the food just as Stiles had foretold.  


Banner bumped shoulders with Stiles companiably, their relationship having cemented along with the Hulk’ss. Since he didn’t feel like he had to fight himself all of the time, the scientist seemed much happier.  


Thor was his regular cheerful puppy dog self, thanking them before stuffing his face full of food.  


Cap was much quieter, giving them a small smile and murmured thank you, looking much softer in the morning before his first cup of coffee.  


Natasha and Clint looked like they could murder someone before their first cup of coffee and Stiles preferred to leave them alone to caffeinate.  


Once everyone was fed and full of coffee, they made their way to the meeting room where Stiles briefed them on their next mission before sending them off to pack and get ready.   


They would be away for a few days, scouting their target.  


Stiles stood in the empty room, feeling slightly out of his depth, not knowing what to do with himself. This was the first mission with any form of down time between him sending his team out and needing to be in the com room, making sure everything went well.  


He fished his cellphone out, texting Derek. "You up for a run? We could meet at Central park."  


It only took a minute for Derek to text back. "Sure, Meet by Bethesda Fountain?"  


Stiles grinned before responding. "Sure, see you there in half an hour."  


Stiles rushed over to change out of his suit and into a black wife beater and running shorts, keeping his watch with the inserted panic button on the wrist band and snapping on his belt with a water bottle, mace, a knife and pistol. Sadly it was a little harder to get out than a normal conceal carry since it had to be hidden in a pouch.  


He spoke up as he left his rooms. "Jarvis, alert my security detail that I'm heading out for a run and my location so they can do whatever it is they want to do to keep an eye on me."  


Jarvis sounded amused as he spoke. "I shall alert them, Sir. I would advise to wait for them to meet you at the door but I assume it will fall on deaf ears."  


Stiles snorted. "Got it in one my man. I'm heading to meet up with a werewolf. I doubt they can protect me better."  


His security team was waiting for him at the door, despite Jarvis's remark. "Mr. Stilinski, you need to let us know in advance when you plan on going out. We can't keep you safe without proper planning."  


Stiles scoffed. "Guys, I survived a nogitsune, I'm sure I can go jog through central park."  


Joe, his head of security, looked like he was going to pop a vein, yet stayed impassively polite. "Riley and I will accompany you."  


Stiles shook his head, amused. "You are going to run after me... In full suits?"  


Joe just stared back at him, straight faced, and Stiles sighed. "Have it your way, just try to keep up."  


He set off, texting Derek to let him know he had been derailed but was on his way.  


When he arrived, Derek grinned, moving forward, and Stiles couldn’t help meeting him halfway and giving him a big Stilinski hug, loving the fact that Derek would accept hugs now.  


Therapy had done what Stiles thought was impossible, actually getting Derek to accept touch. "Nice to see you, big guy."  


Derek grinned back. "Nice to see you, too. Think you can keep up?"  


Stiles grinned. "You're on, big guy. Let's see if my security detail is worth their metal."  


Derek snorted and they set off on a brisk pace, enjoying each other’s company.  


Half an hour later Derek gave Stiles a look, surprised that he was keeping up with him, a soft sheen of sweat pouring down his skin but still easily keeping pace. "I'm surprised you’re not screaming for mercy yet."  


Stiles grinned. "I'm being trained by Hawkeye and the Black Widow with the occasional boxing lesson from Captain America, I've build some stamina."  


Derek grinned, bunny teeth out and proud. "I've noticed, Your confidence has grown too. You’re in a wife beater instead of covered in layers of clothes, your shoulders have broadened and your arms are much more defined and muscled.  


He couldn’t help the smirk. "Why Derek, are you checking me out?"  


Derek shoved Stiles playfully and Stiles burst into laughter as they stopped to take a breath. Stiles pulled the edge of his tank to wipe the sweat from his brow and Derek whistled, chuckling. "Training definitely paid off, Stiles. "  


Stiles huffed. "Never thought I’d see the day that Derek Hale would be checking me out."  


Derek laughed. "I’m just surprised the awkward little teen that I knew finally grew up."  


Stiles scoffed, amused. "Laugh it up, I'm the world’s golden boy now, everyone wants to date me."  


Derek grinned, and they set back off, smack talking and laughing, Stiles enjoying this new Derek that was comfortable enough to tease and banter with him.  


He looked behind him before looking back at Derek, a mischievous glint in his eye. "What do you say we try to lose my shadows?"  


Derek laughed, upping his speed, and Stiles whooped, following him.  


They gave them a good run for their money, leaving Derek and Stiles pretty impressed. Tony had definitely put good money into his security detail.  


They finally stopped at a park, children shrieking in the distance as they played.  


They were all bent over their waists, taking deep breaths, Joe trying to speak between gasps. "Never.. try.. to...escape... your...detail...again... Mr. Stilinski..."  


Stiles huffed a laugh. "I just wanted to see how good you guys were, relax Joe."  


Derek laughed, eyes crinkling in mirth before he stilled, going on alert and shoving Stiles with all his might. The chain link fence behind him suddenly melted, the now liquid metal pooling around Derek and the security detail before it solidified again, trapping them in place.  


Stiles landed with an Oomph, hand automatically going for his Beretta, cursing the zipper as he rose to his feet, eyes scanning the area.  


His gaze landed on the man walking towards him, eyes shining an unnatural bright silver.  


Finally managing to take his Berretta out he pointed the weapon at his enemy's chest , and removed the safety before noticing the weapon starting to melt in his hands.  


Dropping it, he widened his stance, ready for hand to hand combat. “Melting a chain link fence over my friends isn’t the best way to get my attention, dude.”  


The man smirked before looking away from him out towards the playground, the slide melting and collapsing, children scattering and screaming in fear. “How’s that for getting your attention?”  


Stiles stealthily pressed the panic button built into the watch Tony had given him. "Hey, dude, if it's me you want, then face me, don't bully little kids like a coward."  


The man scowled, marching forward as Stiles moved to meet him half way, dodging the punch that was sent his way and weaving, sending a fist into the guy's solar plexus, the man barely reacting.  


Whoever he was, the man was trained for combat and gave Stiles a run for his money as they both landed punches, flipping each other and grappling until Stiles managed to drop kick the guy right to the head, knocking him down and out, just in time for an enraged bellow to fill the sky as the Hulk arrived, scanning for something to smash, sending even more kids screaming.  


Stiles moved forward to intercept. "Easy big fella, I'm ok, just a few scratches."  


The Hulk moved forward, picking Stiles up in a gentle, for him, bear hug. "STILES OKAY? HULK WORRIED!"  


Stiles huffed a laugh, patting his cheek. "I'm fine big guy, but could you help get Derek and the others out from under the fence?"  


The hulk plucked stiles up and set him on his shoulder like they usually did in the training room and lifted the fence off of everyone just as Tony and the rest of the team arrived.  


Tony was the first to move forward into the Hulk’s space. "Stiles are you okay?"  


Stiles nodded, putting his team at ease. "I'm okay, that inhuman over there needs to be brought in for questioning, though. He's going to have one heck of a headache when he wakes up. I’d suggest using rope, he can melt metal."  


Natasha and Clint both grinned at him, looking proud, as Cap tied the inhuman before Thor slung him over his shoulder.  


A crowd had drawn at the noise so Stiles asked the Hulk to put him down, which he gently did, and Stiles moved forward to disperse the crowd. "Everything is fine now everyone, the person responsible is apprehended. Were any of the kids hurt?"  


One of the children who was watching was the first to answer, the adults mute from shock, mainly staring nervously at the hulk. "Julie hurt her knee but everyone else was ok."  


The boy pointed to a little girl who was crying in her mothers arms, leg scratched and bleeding.  


Stiles approached. "Hey there, Julie, right?"  


She sniffled and nodded shyly, her crying abated at the attention. "I'm Stiles, and these guys over there are the avengers and my friend Derek. I hear you were really brave when the bad guy attacked."  


Her little voice quivered as she hid half her face in her mother’s chest. "I got hurt."  


Stiles nodded solemnly. "So did I, but think of the stories you can tell your friends when they ask why you were hurt."  


She looked at him with wide eyes, tears finally abated. "If it's okay with your mom, how about you come meet the Avengers and we'll tend to your knee."  


The little girl looked up to her mother who was nervous and slightly reluctant as she stared back at the Hulk.  


Stiles smiled. "I promise none of them will hurt her, especially not the Hulk; He loves kids and you’re welcome to come with us."  


She nodded silently but allowed her daughter to slide from her grasp and into Stiles arms.  


They slowly made their way to the gang who were staring back at him, slightly perplexed. "Hey guys, this is Julie and her mom. Julie got hurt when Jerk Face over there melted the slide. Julie, this is Derek, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Thor, and last but not least, The Incredible Hulk."  


They all waved back at her and she gave a little wave back, hiding her face slightly in Stiles chest, incredibly shy.  


Stiles smiled. "Hey Julie, Derek here is able to take pain away, would you let him?"  


She eyed Derek, who tried to look as un-preditory as possible and nodded as he came forward, smiling, flashing his bunny teeth. "Hey Julie, I'm going to take some of your pain away, okay? Can you hold my hand?"  


She extended her hand and he gently clasped it, causing Julie's mother to gasp as she saw the black marks crawl up Derek's arms.  
Once he was done, Tony stepped forward, faceplate pulled back, and grinned at the little girl. "Hey kid, lets get you fixed up. I have a spray that will help you heal really fast, you won't even get a scar and even better..." Tony pulled out Avengers band-aids. "You get to pick what avengers you want on your knee."  


Julie beamed pointing to Iron Man and Captain America. "Can I have two?"  


Tony spoke teasingly. "Greedy little girl, of course you can. First I’m going to spray this on your knee, It's going to be cold but it won't hurt."  


Pointing to the injury, the tip of Tony's gauntlet flipped up, spraying a light film over it before he handed the band-aids to Stiles, who stuck them onto the girl’s knee. "There you go, good as new."  


She squirmed, sliding out of Stiles arms onto the ground excitedly.  


Julie tested her little leg before beaming up at Derek and Tony. "It doesn’t hurt at all anymore, thank you!"  


Tony smirked, eyeing Derek with superiority yet keeping quiet, much to Stiles surprise.  


Stiles took her hand and brought her to meet everyone, happy that his team was on their best behaviour, including the Hulk who extended a first to let her fist bump, much to his amusement since he had taught him the move.  


They all waved goodbye as the little girl left, hand in her mother’s, who thanked them profusely.  


He waved to the rest of the crowd, advising they needed to get the culprit back into a holding cell.  


Tony chuckled as they walked away. "You do realise that the paparazzi were all over you right? You are going to be even more the golden boy after all of this."  


Derek grinned, bumping shoulders with Stiles. "They have been following us since we started our run, they probably got all of it on camera."  


Stiles groaned. "Derek... They are going to think we're dating."  


Derek shrugged. "Better than everyone else they keep pairing you with."  


Stiles stilled. "You've been reading about me?"  


Derek scoffed. "Stiles, you're all over the papers, news and tabloids, of course I’ve kept up."  


Stiles grinned. "So what, you want to be my beard? My pretend boyfriend so the media will lay off?"  


Derek’s eyebrows came into play, but Stiles knew that look, it was his ‘I'm trying to act annoyed when I'm really not’ look. "I’m pretty sure that's not exactly what beard means when its two men, Stiles. Besides, you've been texting me non stop about how the media has been driving you crazy. This may be the answer to making them lose interest. I still consider you as pack, so touching you in public isn’t an issue."  


Tony scowled. "I don't like this idea, definitely not."  


Natasha butted in with a smirk. "I think it's a great idea. If they see Stiles in a stable relationship, they will eventually stop with all the romance tabloid stories."  


Hawkeye smirked back, eyes glinting with amusement. "I’m in agreement. Let Derek and Stiles pretend to be dating."  


Tony scowled at his team. " Et tu, Clint and Natasha?"  


Everyone chuckled and Stiles sighed. "Alright Derek, but you better woo me like the pretty princess I am!"  


Tony muttered something about being able to woo Stiles under his breath that only Derek caught, causing him to chuckle." I'll keep that in mind Stiles."  


That eventful evening was also how Stiles was woken up early the next morning by his father, screaming into his ear asking why Stiles was dating Derek Hale and why he needed to hear about it over the media instead of from his only son.  


That morning Stiles, for just a moment, cursed the media and the Avengers, but then thought of the little girl’s beaming smile as he introduced her to the heroes, and his grumpiness eased.  


He loved his team, and he loved his job. The media, on the other hand, was a pain in his ass and his dad was going to have to get used to it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I live for comments!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr at SassySteter and my youtube and instagram at Voluptuouscosplay!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sat silent for a moment before groaning. "Oh god, I love Tony stark."
> 
> He hyperventilated for a moment, sinking his head between his knees, Thor rubbing his back. "What am I going to do? I love him."
> 
> He loved that stupid, egotistical, loving, sweet yet cocky bastard of a billionaire who used his snark to keep everyone at arm’s length all the while going behind everyone’s back to try to take care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, health issues and life have just made writing so hard. I just have two more chapters to this before this fic will be officially over. After that though I will be accepting promps for one shots so I can still keep writing for a bit. I kind of want to practice some kingsman stuff.

A month passed in relative peace, the media still fixated on the new couple but having eased off lightly.

Derek and Stiles had been coined Sterek, similar to Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt being Brangelina. The media was already betting when the wedding was going to be and when they would adopt children. Tumblr and twitter abuzz with fan fictions and fantasies about the couple, much to the avengers amusement and Stiles’s horror.

Said person was in the parking lot of the avengers tower with Steve who was giving him a riding lesson with his own Motorcycle.

Cap was soft spoken but firm as he gave instructions. "Now take your hand off of the break slowly but firmly."

Stiles did as he was told and whooped as he drove off slowly, doing a few loops around Steve, feeling the bike under him and getting used to balancing himself under the powerful beast.

Steve grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "Doing good Stiles, you can speed up a bit now and start going around the cones."

Stiles focused and used the clutch as Steve had taught him to speed up, going around cones, that Steve had set up as his own personal practice course.

He ended by parking the bike safely next to Steve and turning it off.

Steve offered his fist up to bump. "Good job Stiles, a few more days of practice and you'll be ready for your road test."

Stiles grinned, climbing off of Steve's bike. "That’s awesome! I can’t wait!. Derek is picking me up in half an hour to go look at motorcycles, want to come help pick out my bike Cap?"

  
Steve nodded. "I'd love to help, however, I don't know how good I'll be in helping when it comes to new features and models."

A voice from behind them spoke up, smug and confident. "That's why I'm joining in, Can't have Stiles ending up with a subpar vehicle, that would look bad on the avengers."

Stiles laughed, shaking his head. "You're just jealous and don't want to miss out on the right of passage of a man getting his first bike."

Tony gave Stiles an imperious sniff. "Keep that up and I won’t trick your new ride out with latest stark tech."

Stiles sidled up to Tony, locking his arms in with the man's. "Tony, you bright, fantastic, genius of a man...."

Tony smirked amused. "Yes Stiles?"

Stiles dropped his smile, frown firmly in place. "You should know that I won't be bribed. If you want to come with us, ask nicely, but trying to bribe me with things will get you nothing."

The smile on Tony's face dropped, most definitely not pouting. "Can I come with you to help pick out your bike Stiles?"

Stiles arm curled around Tony's shoulder his smile much more natural this time. "Sure you can Tony; I'd love your input."

Tony's tension eased and he melted against Stiles lightly, much to Steve's amusement.

Stiles called in and booked his road test as they made their way downstairs to wait for Derek.

When the werewolf arrived, Tony tensed his obvious dislike showing as he moved closer to Stiles.

Derek just smirked at the move, amusement heavy in his eyes as he ignored the billionaire and moved into Stiles space, hugging him tightly, the two of them putting on a show of being a happy couple as he kissed Stiles cheek and grabbed his hand. "Hey honey, ready to go see a man about a bike?"

Tony scoffed, at the randomly disgusting pet names they flung at each other as jokes, rolling his eyes as Stiles beamed, grinning. "Sure schnookums, Mind if Tony and Steve tag along?"

Derek's eyes twinkled, much too amused as they met Tony's scowling face, pulling Stiles tightly to his side, kissing the side of his head. "Sure Sweet pea, the more the merrier, Though we might need to use another car since I drove in with the camaro."

Stiles hand went to his chest, eyes lighting up in delight. "You brought the camaro? Dude, I thought you sold it or something when you stopped driving it! You are right though, wouldn’t be comfortable in the back for Tony and Steve."

Tony sighed deeply, knowing he would do anything for Stiles but hating to have to accommodate Derek. "We can use one of my cars, come on."

Derek beamed at him, eyes still sparkling with mirth, even with the less than happy offer. "Thank, Tony. That's really great of you."

They were definitely not taking the Aston Martin...

Ten minutes later they did in fact find themselves in Tony's newest Aston Martin convertible thanks to Stiles, eyes sparkling like a kid at Christmas and gushing poetry over the damn car.

Tony was driving with Stiles riding shotgun and Steve sitting next to Derek.

The billionaire was definitely going to find some way to thank Cap for taking the back and forcing Stiles to ride shotgun, maybe buy him some new riding boots or something since Cap wouldn’t let him trick out his bike.

Arriving at the first dealership, they looked at a few bikes, mainly Yamaha's but nothing caught Stiles eye, Their second stop was had Stiles drooling over a few Ducati's but Stiles admitted he wasn’t crazy for speed bikes and liked a more classic motorcycle. Their third and final stop had Stiles finally deciding on a Harley Davidson Street Bob with yellow and brown trim.

Much to Tony's surprise, Stiles had no issues shelling out the money for all of the extra features, tricking it out and putting it on order.

When they turned to leave, Tony took the time to fall back and pass the salesman his black credit card. "Charge it to my card instead and have it rushed. He goes for his road test in a week and his birthday is two days later. Money is no object, do I make myself clear? Just rip up that check."

Stiles called to Tony, urging him to hurry and he called back dismissively. "Be right there, just getting myself some peanuts."

Grabbing a bag of peanuts he raised a brow to the sales agent who gave him his card back, waving him away. "On the house Mr. Stark."

Tony, saluted, pocketing his card and walking away, a bounce in his step as he opened the bag of peanuts, popping a few in his mouth.

Derek smirked as he eyed Tony, causing the billionaires feathers to ruffle, realizing that Derek most likely heard the whole thing.

He glared at Derek, trying to get the message across that he would end him if he let Stiles know.

The werewolf just guided Stiles to the back of the Aston Martin, forcing Steve to ride shotgun.

Stiles was like a kid at Christmas. "I can’t wait to go shopping for some riding gear! I’ll need an epic helmet and jacket and gloves. Definitely need some good riding boots too."

Derek chuckled. “Squishy human having to worry about all the protective gear."

Stiles shoved him laughing. "Shut up, I'm human, I need protective gear."

Tony scoffed. "I'll design you a helmet if you want Stiles. We can even have it patched into Jarvis."

Stiles perked up. "I'd love that Tony! Maybe you can have the avenger’s symbol on it."

The billionaire smirked."I already have a design in mind."

Stiles continued chattering about his bike during the whole drive, bringing a smile to Tony's face.

The smile stayed firmly onto Tony's face for the rest of the evening as he worked on his new suit , stopping to stare at the suit that Stiles had finally finished a week ago.   
His lips were still curled upwards when he made his way up to Stiles room to ask him out for dinner.

The smile however faded when he opened the door without knocking, only to find Stiles and Derek kissing

Stiles flailed back in shock, while Derek blinked, lips smirking lightly as he stared back at Tony, obviously having heard him coming a mile away, quite literally.

The billionaire turned on his heels, walking out, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his chest, It was heartburn nothing else, He'd just take an antacid when he got to his workshop.

Feet were heard running after Tony's long strides. "Tony wait up!"

Tony stopped, turning to look at Stiles.

Stiles looked sheepish. "Sorry you had to walk in on that. Derek decided we should try to see if there might be a chance of us really being a couple. There wasn’t -"

Tony cut him off. "I don't know what you were thinking Stiles. Why do you think you and Derek would ever be a good idea?"

Stiles back stiffened. "What you don't think I could land someone as hot as Derek Hale? Screw you Stark, I'm catch! I could have anyone I want."

The billionaire scoffed. "Please Stiles; it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with the fact that he's not good enough for you."

Instead of being placated with those words, Stiles looked even more incensed. "You know nothing about Derek, with all the crap he's been through he deserves someone a thousand times better than me. Just because no one is ever going to be good enough for the great Tony Stark doesn’t mean that they aren't good enough others, Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go back to Derek and make sure his feelings weren't hurt since I'm sure he heard you."

Tony clenched his fists, turning around and quickly changing his course to the landing platform, he needed to get away and blow off some steam.

Suiting up he shot off into the air and let the moving scenery distract him.

~*~

Stiles sighed after showing Derek out of the tower.

They had a long talk about how neither of them really had any chemistry and wouldn’t do well together in a relationship, Derek teasingly telling him someone else was already interested in him anyway.

Stiles gave another long sigh. "Jarvis, where's Thor?"

The A.I. quickly responded. "Mr Odinson is in the kitchen, having lunch."

He rushed at those words, heading to the elevator and pressing the right floor.

When he finally arrived to the kitchen, Thor beamed at him, mouth full of turkey. "Stiles, my favorite Midguardian, how fare you this fine evening?"

Stiles groaned. "Thor, you promised you'd be my drinking buddy and I need one right now."

The god of thunder popped the last of his sandwich into his mouth, rubbing his hands together and motioning Stiles over before opening the cupboard next to him, showcasing the vast bottles of spirits and liqueurs.

They both grabbed a few bottles, making their way to the living room.

Once Thor had placed the bottles on the table he eyed stiles. "Should I order us some sustenance? Perhaps a pizza or Chinese food? Jane enjoys these when she has had a bad day."

Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle. "You just finished eating."

Thor raised a brow. "That sandwich will not stop me from eating more if it is available."

He shook his head. "I have no idea how you aren't fat by now."

Thor chuckled. "Jarvis, order us two pizzas and our regular Chinese food order."

With the confirmation that Jarvis had ordered the food, they both curled up on the couch, Stiles booting Netflix and taking deep pulls of the first open bottle, which was rum.

Within two hours Stiles was lying on the couch with his head in Thor's lap while the God playfully rubbed his scalp, which hello head rubs were fucking awesome.   
Chuckling lightly, his words came out more than a little slurred. "Dude, I'm so hammered. Hah, hammered, get it, because I'm drinking with the god of thunder?"

Thor’s laughter boomed, head thrown back in drunken amusement.

Stiles joined him for a moment before his smile fell. "I don't get it Thor, why did he have to get so upset over a kiss?"

The god patted Stiles gently. "People act strangely when they love someone."

Stiles blinked looking up at Thor before scoffing. "There is no way that Tony is in love with me. Have you seen him? Have you seen me?"

Thor huffed, taking a drink from the almost empty bottle he was holding. "Stiles, Stark has been courting you since the day that you came to live with us. He does not allow anyone else into his inner sanctum; he has bought you baubles and makes sure you want for naught. It's fairly easy to see, just as easy as it is to know that you love him as well."

Stiles jerked up. "I do not love Tony Stark!"

The god stared him down, not taking his shit and Stiles blinked, thinking of the billionaire who was not only drop dead gorgeous but who would smile like Stiles had hung the moon when he figured something out.

  
Tony loved to tease his teammates just to get a rise out of them, but secretly loved them all and Stiles had caught him more than once bending over backwards to try to make one of his teammates feel better all the while making it look like he had nothing to do with it and didn’t give a damn.

  
He was the man who donated millions to charities anonymously over and beyond what Stark Industry already donated.

  
He acted big and tough and like he didn’t care about anything yet Stiles had been with him when he bought a teddy bear for a little girl who kept staring at it through the window with big eyes and yet had not whined or cried when her mother had tugged her away, telling her that they could not afford it right now.

  
He had then anonymously sent enough food and essentials to practically fill their house and had just glared at Stiles when he had tried to mention it, mumbling that he had noticed her ragged shoes and did some digging and realized how her mother was barely making enough to feed the both of them and no little girl should go hungry.

Tony was the man who at the end of the day, would make sure to wish him a good night no matter how busy he was.

The billionaire saw Stiles and appreciated him for who he was and anytime Stiles would think of something, he would then think, "I need to go tell this to Tony.

That smile that he gave Stiles when he came up with a great idea made him want to bend over backwards to get another one.

Stiles sat silent for a moment before groaning. "Oh god, I love Tony stark."

He hyperventilated for a moment, sinking his head between his knees, Thor rubbing his back. "What am I going to do? I love him."

He loved that stupid, egotistical, loving, sweet yet cocky bastard of a billionaire who used his snark to keep everyone at arm’s length all the while going behind everyone’s back to try to take care of them.

Thor kept rubbing his back. "What you are going to do Stiles, is to go to bed and in the morning, announce your feelings to Stark. Do not worry, Stiles, he shall return your feelings."

  
Stiles was silent for a moment, weighing everything before sighing deeply. “Can I just lay here, you’re a comfy pillow and I think that if I go to bed right now I’ll just lay in bed hyperventilating.”

Thor just chuckled, running his hands in Stiles hair.

  
Stiles took another drink of the rum, sighing when he noticed the bottle was finally empty and mumbled a “But why is the rum always done.”

  
Realizing that Tony would have laughed at that comment, and possibly being a little, scratch that, way too drunk, Stiles started to cry curling into the back of the couch and getting snot all over Thor’s stomach.

Instead of being disgusted or offended, he just shushed Stiles, gently rubbing his back in soothing circular motions.

  
With the alcohol, the tears draining his energy and the soothing hypnotic movement of Thor’s hand against his back, Stiles found himself unwillingly slipping into slumber, thoughts of tony following him into his dreams.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I live for comments!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr at SassySteter and my youtube and instagram at Voluptuouscosplay!

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments guys! Please leave feedback, It feeds my need to continue writing my story! Also follow me on tumblr as Sassysteter


End file.
